Rising Phoenix
by Bea's Beso
Summary: Two years after the Cullen's leave. Bella is facing another heartbreak. Can the unique bond she has with Paul keep her from going back to being a zombie? Why can't they stay away from each other? What will Leah and Sam uncover from forgotten legends?
1. Finding Bella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Or the Pack.

But I guess you can say they own me.... _Oh, Paul... *Swoons*_

**Summary:** Two years after the Cullens leave. Bella doesnt jump off the cliff by herself, she waited for Jacob. Bella was happy and loving her new life in La Push with Jacob and the Pack. That was until Jacob imprinted. Will the unique bond Bella and Paul have keep her sane or will she be pulled back into her zombie state? Why can't Paul and Bella stay away from each other? Is there a forgotten legend the wolves don't know about? How will Sam and Leah uncover what's truly going on? And why does this legend pertain to Paul and Bella; along with the future generations of Shape Shifters? _Wolves... and possible Cullens._

**AN:** I do not have a Beta.... This is all me...

_I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

_**Leah Clearwater**_

"_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God."_

"_Where the fuck is she?!"_

"_We have to find her. Jesus Christ, I can't believe this is happening."_

The voices of Paul's constant stream of curse words and Seth's mantra were ringing through my mind, along with all my other pack brothers' thoughts, as we frantically searched through the forest surrounding La Push and Forks. Seth, Paul, and I were searching east towards Forks, while Brady and Collin searched South, and Quil and Embry searched north, while Sam and Jared looked for Jacob.

_Oh, Bella._

I inwardly sighed sadly. This can_not_ be happening again. But it was, and my heart was breaking for her.

It all started two years ago.

It's been two years since the Cullen's left, two years since Bella finally made it out of her zombie stage. Two years since my dad died and two years since I phased and became the first female werewolf in Quileute history.

Two years ago, if you would've told me that I'd become best friends and sister to the 'leech lover', well I'm pretty sure I would've ripped you apart; but I can't lie and say I'm not happy that we are, because I am. Abandoned as we are, we are like kindred spirits.

Sam left me, that leech left her. But it's worse for her, Sam didn't have a choice, that leech did, he could've stayed but he didn't. It's also worse for her, because she once again, lost someone she loved.

_Jacob Black._

Growls vibrated from the pack brothers that were phased upon hearing his name in my thoughts.

_This was all his fault. -me_

_Persistent little piece of shit. - Paul_

At least we were thinking on the same wavelength. After a year of Jacob's constant badgering, Bella finally decided to give him a chance. They were doing great; of course, they had always had an _easy_ relationship. So it was natural to them when they moved their friendship into something _more_.

Sam had warned him, told him not to get involved with her like that. Jacob should've listened; especially to someone who spoke from _experience_. But in the end he didn't, and Sam didn't Alpha command him not to.

Sam loved Bella and he saw how happy she was, so he couldn't forbid it. Their relationship was odd. Almost like a father and daughter relationship, more than a friendship one. Sam was the one to find her after the leeches left town, and a few months later, after Bella found out our secret, Emily took her under her wings. And now with the baby on the way, Emily and Sam are going to ask Bella to be the god mother. Losing Bella would kill Emily, and in turn kill Sam, and he couldn't have that. He would protect Bella, just as fiercely as he would protect Emily.

But like I said, Sam didn't put an injunction on Jacob and Jacob didn't listen to Sam's advice. So three weeks ago, when Jacob finally imprinted on Embry's 17 years old cousin, Raven, everything fell to shit. At first he tried ignoring it and no one knew what the hell was going on. Sam had to pressure him into spilling the beans last week. After that he started avoiding Bella, same way that carrot top leech did. He stopped coming to our home, he stopped coming into the diner; whenever she was around he would completely avoid her.

No talking, no looking, no touching, no _nothing_.

Bella, the perceptive woman she is, knew something happened, and when she came to me to confide in me, I couldn't say shit; because why? Mother fucking Jacob Black, used his Beta voice to command _every single one_ of the pack members to not say shit. And he complains about Sam taking our free will, _fuck him_!

"_Fuck You, Leah!"_

"_What the fuck is he doing here?!" _

My thoughts and growls were echoed by the pack, from hearing Jacob's thoughts joining ours.

"_I'm sorry Leah, he slipped past us." – Sam_

"_Get him out of here, we don't need him. Bella doesn't __need__ him." – Me_

I growled, at Jacob's internal whimper. Good, I hope it fucking hurts.

"_It does!" - Jacob_

"_I don't care. Leave!" – Me_

"_I want to help look for her, this is my fault. I need to fix it." – Jacob_

"_You've done enough." – I thought in a monotone voice._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she goes back to the way we found her the first time, when that leech left her." – Paul growled. _

The image filtered into our thoughts before they could do anything about it. The image came from Paul, Sam, and Jared in all different vantage points, making us see everything that happened in an almost 3D film kind of way.

Whimpers from the pack sounded through the woods, as we watched Sam, two years ago, finding Bella curled up in the woods, soaking wet and barely conscious. Then the scene changed, Sam laying Bella down on the couch in her old home and then he moved to stand with Paul and Jared in the corner of the room. Bella was shivering and sickly pale, all the while murmuring _'he's gone'_.

"_Please! Please, stop!"_ – Jacob's broken voice croaked and I could see him lying on the forest ground Sam and Jared's wolf form peering above him, watching him sadly.

I hadn't noticed the golf ball sized tears coming down my fur covered cheeks till Seth whined and nuzzled my neck before licking my cheek.

"_We need to find her." - Me_

"_We'll find her, Lee-Lee." – Seth_

"_Sam" – I warned._

"_Jacob, you will not help. Now phase back." – Sam's voice shook in the timbre of a command._

Finally Jacob's thought left, followed closely behind Jared and Sam. Their last thoughts were of how that'd like to kick his ass for not listening and how this was affecting everyone negatively.

It was, affecting us badly that is.

Currently, Charlie and Sue, who were newly engaged, were waiting for any kind of news with Billy and a nearly hysterical Emily and Kim not to mention a five year old Claire wondering where Auntie Bella was, back at home in La Push.

We had been searching for an hour now and we've come up with nothing. It was Emily that had told us she was missing, she called saying Bella hadn't come into work and that she was two hours late. Automatically everyone freaked out; Bella was _never_ late to work. Emily and Bella poured their _everything_ into their diner.

It had started off as a joke between the pack about how they should go into business together; their cooking was amazing. When Bella one day took it seriously and asked Emily if she was interested, and she was. So Bella and Kim enrolled at Peninsula College in Port Angeles and started on their business degrees, with me and Jared, since we were two of the oldest pack members. And Emily took extra cooking classes with Bella. And with the help with some of the elders, they got a building permit and everything they needed to start. Except for money, none of us were rich, but that too soon had been rectified by the inheritance left for Bella when her mother and Phil died in a car accident.

"_Poor girl doesn't catch a break." _

I couldn't help but agree with Seth's comment. But being the soldier she was, Bella moved on, and used the money towards finally starting the business. _Young Swan Diner _finally opened three months ago. The diner was their baby. We all poured blood and sweat into it, and the final product was worth it. It was quickly very popular in Forks, La Push, and surrounding towns.

"_Ugh! Where the hell is that stealthy woman?" – Paul growled._

I barked a laugh along with the other pack members. Throughout the years, Bella had become a little stealthy. Always sneaking past us and sneaking on us; it was fucked up – especially when we had enhanced hearing.

"_How the hell does she __do__ that? She's almost as quiet as a vampire."_

Seth's wondering made me falter.

_Shit, that red headed leech was still out there._

With that thought out fleeting through my mind, we all turned a little more frantic, speeding up and sniffing the air like crazy.

"_How the hell can we forget about that!!" – Quil's thoughts started shouting._

"_She hasn't been around in months." – Paul tried to reason._

"_But we all knew she wouldn't stop." – Embry whined._

"_Mate for a mate, she said." – Seth was picking up his pace._

"_Such bullshit." – Paul growled and he too picked up his pace._

I swear I think that man has a crush on her.

"_I do not" – Paul snapped his jaw at me, as I snickered_.

Paul and Bella had an interesting relationship. He was an asshole, and Bella was known as kind hearted, but when it came to Paul, she was plain _vicious_. She didn't let him get away with calling her a leech lover; she always had a 'dog reference' ready for him when he did. Their arguments could come out as a result of a little video game or him coming into the diner shirtless and shoeless. _Don't even_ get me started on them playing poker; Paul insists that she is cheating but that's not the case, Bella had the perfect bluff face and she got into the knack of controlling her heart rate for it not to give away anything; and plus, Paul just fucking _sucked_. I'm pretty sure he's the one actually paying her college tuition with the amount he loses to her.

"_You are probably right about that. But I do not have a crush on Bella Leech-Lover Swan." Paul grumbled._

"_Whatever" – me._

I was about to retort further when I noticed we wondered in the Cullen's back yard because of the now faint sickly scent of the Cullen's reached my noise. We froze. Though the smell was horrendous, that's not what made us stop. Bella's strawberry and freesia scent hit us too.

"_What the fuck is she doing here?"_

Paul started walking cautiously towards the big Victorian house, while Seth and I stood frozen staring at the third floor, where we could see a female silhouette. I started moving forward also until Seth's voice halted me.

"_Wait, don't you smell that?"_

We didn't have to answer because we saw it in his head.

"_Blood."_

We quickly followed the scent to the front of the house and shifted back to human form. I threw on a dress, as the boys threw on their shorts. Bella's burgundy GMC Acadia was in the front of the house, and the smell of blood was coming from the porch. I quickly climbed up the steps and noticed the window by the door was shattered with blood dripping on the remaining glass, and the front door was wide open.

"She broke in?" Seth asked.

"Any other day, I would crack a joke about her breaking into a vampire's house." Paul murmured staring into the house.

"And I'm sure any other day we would have laughed, but… why is she here? Why is she _doing_ this to herself?" I asked stepping through the doorway.

There was furniture everywhere, all covering in white drapes to keep protected from the dust. The only thing not covered in the open living room was the grand piano sitting on a platform. A white drape was sitting beside it on the floor and Bella's scent was on the bench and keys. We slowly made it through the living room to the stair case and started ascending it, following the sound of Bella's heart beat.

On the second floor, three doors were open. One room on the left had a large bed, while the rest of the furniture was covered in white drapes, except for the vanity. Walking towards it with the boys behind me, I noticed Bella's scent was on the seat and a picture of a small pixie looking vampire and Bella stuck on the mirror; Bella's scent was on that too. I fingered the picture, seeing the bright smiles on the two girl's faces. It looked like they were in a clearing, behind them, in the picture; you could see the other leeches. All dressed up in baseball uniforms and laughing, they were scattered across the field. It was the smile on Bella's face, which made tears well up in my eyes. I have never seen that smile, it was gorgeous. It was a smile that came from someone who never felt heart ache in their life and was filled with so much love and happiness.

Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned to Seth's sad eyes; he probably noticed the same thing. He nudged me out of the room, and we made it into the next room, also on the left. This room had an even bigger bed, but the same covered furniture as the last room. There was a football in the middle of the bed, and it had Bella's scent on it. I watched Paul pick it up, and toss it up.

"It's filled with cement" He murmured before showing it to us.

On the football names were written all over it, like auto graphs in the persons own hand writings. The names Carlisle and Esme had a normal cursive text, Jasper had a confederate flag under his name, Rosalie had a flower at the end of her 'e', Emmett was the biggest name written on it, Edward also had a normal cursive, Alice had stars drawn around her name and a halo above her 'A', and Bella had a butterfly resting on the 'B' of her name. On one side of the football was a large 'Best Summer Ever '05'. The 'Best' and 'Ever' was exaggerated and made bigger. I gulped and set the cement filled football on the bed making the springs creak.

Seth led us to the next room, which looked like a study but all the book cases were empty and covered with drapes; the only thing not covered was the big mahogany desk and the leather desk chair. Seth wondered over to the desk and picked up a picture frame. He gulped and passed it to me, Paul leaned closer to look, and we also noticed Bella scent on it. It was a picture. It looked like they were at a lake or something. To the left was what I knew to be Carlisle and Esme smiling fondly at the camera, beside them was what Bella described as Emmett and Rosalie, neither paying much attention to the camera and were sucking each other's faces, to their right was the tall blonde, Jasper, his arm around the pixie's, Alice's, shoulder, though her hand was wrapped around Bella's, while Bella was in the arms of the leech, Edward. All of them seemed so happy and once again I wonder why Bella was doing this to herself.

Putting the picture down, I quickly left the room and wondered up to the third floor. Only one door was open, but from what I could tell so far, I knew what room this was. I walked into it slowly, the boys hanging back at the door soundlessly.

There sitting on a black leather couch, was Bella. She was looking out the window wall into the forest. The moon shining down on her, making her look paler than usual. I smelled the blood more prominent in here. Looking at her, checking for injuries, I saw a long gash on her forearm, but most of it was covered in the jacket she wrapped around it.

She didn't turn and acknowledge that I was in the room; the only way I knew she knew I was in here was by her heart beat hitching. I turned to Seth and whispered low enough that Bella couldn't hear, to tell them we found her. He nodded and he and Paul walked back downstairs. I heard Paul stay in the living room as Seth made his way out side.

I sat down just as I felt the air shimmer, letting me know Seth phased. I sat there next to Bella, tears streaming down her face silently, and I waited for her to be ready to talk. I didn't have to wait long.

"Did you know _every_ Alpha imprints?" Her voice was small, not the strong one I was used to, and she kept her eyes trained on the forest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowing, because I really didn't know what she meant.

"Every Alpha imprints. I've heard the legends, all of them, more than once, you know me - I love stories." At that she sent a smirk my way, making me smile small.

"I'd get Billy, and even Old man Quil to tell the stories over and over again. I think that's the only reason why that old fart likes me." Bella narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, stilling looking at the forest.

"I paid attention to every single one. Trying to retain as much information as possible, I love your legends. I don't know why I didn't pick up on this tid bit of information until it was too late." She murmured.

"Every Alpha imprints?" I asked more to myself but Bella still nodded her head.

"But Jacob isn't Alpha." I reasoned.

"No, but he's the _rightful _Alpha. Even if Jake was second command, and he gave Sam an order, Sam will feel the command like you guys do, but he'll be able to shake it off, not like you guys. But that can also lead to a fight; you can't have two Alpha's so when Jake does, it _may_ just come to a fight. Jake will be testing Sam's power, Sam being the Alpha will not back down. Say Jacob was to embrace his rightful position as Alpha without consulting with Sam first… Sam will be caught off guard and not be able to step down willingly before a fight ensues. And if Sam doesn't step down… that means two packs." She said her speech not once looking my way and in a small monotone voice.

"_Holy Shit"_ came from Paul downstairs.

"Where did you get all this information from Bella?" I asked, incredulously.

"Billy. Quil Sr. I can probably tell your legends better than Sam can." She smirked smugly.

"You never cease to amaze me, _sister_." At that she sent me another smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Like me and Seth, Bella was happy that our parents were getting married. We were glad my mother was moving on with her heart ache of losing my father and we were glad that her father was finally moving on about losing her mother all those years ago.

"We're the same now, Lee-Lee. I just don't get to turn into big horse sized wolf when I'm angry. But we're still the same. _Abandoned_." Her voice quivered.

"Oh, Belly." I whispered the nickname Collin, Brady, and Seth came up with for her as I pulled her into my arms. "You're not abandoned. You have me; you have Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry. You have all of us." I rocked her.

Tears started prickling my eyes at the mention of the pack.

I had been _such a bitch_, especially to Bella and the pack, the first year. But much like she did with Paul, Bella didn't let me get away with being a bitch. She made Jacob command me to sit down and listen to her and not phase. That shit had pissed me off, but she explained that I wouldn't listen to her if she hadn't made him do it, and she was right. She went on to tell me _everything_ about the Cullen's, _in great detail_, and by the end where Sam found her and Jacob started healing her, I was crying and looking at her in a new light.

She was like me, broken and lost. And with that it started a beautiful friendship.

She's the reason I haven't been as bitchy to the pack even though I still have my moments.

She's my best friend, _my sister_.

And right now, her pain was my pain.

That same day she opened up my eyes and showed me that my pack brothers _do_ love me, but my inability to let them in was what was getting them aggravated with me. I had thought I was alone but when really I had a pack full of brothers ready to help me at a moment's notice. And I'd be damned if I let Bella not realize that they were there for her also.

She had started sobbing into my shoulder, soaking my dress but I didn't care, I just continue holding her. A few minutes later, her heart rate slowed, as did her breathing, so I knew she was sleeping. At the same time I heard the patting of paws running onto the Cullen's yard. Four. Four sets of paws hitting the ground; letting me know that Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady were here. They entered the house quietly and talked to Paul and Seth in the living room. A few seconds later, I heard a set of footfalls climbing up the stairs. Paul popped his head in the room before coming into it fully.

His eyes flicked around the room before setting them on Bella, who was sleeping in my lap. He smiled a small smile before reaching to pick her up. I let him take her and told him to hold on, as I reached into her pocket and grabbed her car keys.

"Everyone's here. Sam and Jared are back with the elders and imprints. Jacob was being an _ass_ and tried to come, so Sam had to send him home." He whispered softly as we made it down stairs.

I nodded my head and made my way quietly down the steps and passed by my sad faced pack brothers. We all quietly walked outside, Paul still holding Bella to his chest, I saw Seth stick a piece of paper on top of the black piano before he locked the front door before closing and making his way to the car. I climbed into the driver's seat, Seth in the passenger, Embry and Quil in the last row of seats, while Collin and Brady helped Paul into the first row of seats with Bella. Once they were situated I started the car and drove down the winding drive way.

Looking in the mirror, I saw Bella sitting in Paul's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, his cheek on top of her head, her legs were spread out in front of her on top of Collin and Brady, and both were watching her face with sad eyes.

I shook my head on how much Bella Swan _did_ affect us. Collin and Brady kind of idolized Bella, and looked up to her, like sons would to their mother. Bella babied them though. They were the youngest wolves, phasing for the first time at 12. _That_ almost shocked the elders, as much as me phasing did. They were so _young_. Now at 14, they followed Bella around like puppies, and she loved it. She snuck them extra cookies at the bakery and saved them extra food at our bon fires. Much like Embry, their mother didn't know about them being wolves, so seeing Bella as a mother was kind of like a reprieve for them.

Seth's love for her rivaled his love for me. And I was okay with that, because my love for her rivaled my love for him also. With siblings, you loved each other equally, and that's what Bella was to us – a sister. I never got jealous when he went to her for cuddling, because that wasn't me. He came to me for a good wrestle in the back yard and she never got jealous because that wasn't Bella. Bella and I went to each other to vent, Seth came to me to take out his frustration and I to him, and he went to Bella to cuddle and she to him. I was hard and Bella was soft; bad cop and good cop. He had the best of both worlds, if you asked me. A sister to fit each of his moods.

With Embry and Quil, they see her as much as a best friend as Jake is to them. They both held soft spots for Bella, being there when she was first starting to heal caused them to be a little protective of her. I also knew they both had little crushes on her, before Quil imprinted. Embry still does though, he wasn't in love with her, though he _did_ love her, he just had a school girl crush on her. When she kisses him on the cheek, he'd blush and stuttered. It was adorable, but then again Embry was like that with most girls. It was cute the way he smiled shyly at girls and was constantly embarrassed around them.

Quil was protective of Bella for many reasons. Yes, he had a crush on her before he imprinted on Claire, and that was reason enough, but ultimately it was _because_ of Claire that he was protective of Bella. Little five years old Claire loved spending time with Auntie Bella almost as much as she loved spending time with Quil. Sometimes, if she's gone a few days without seeing Bella, she'd throw a fit and cry until Bella showed up. On _those_ days, Quil would personally go on a mission to find one Bella Swan like a mad man and drag her ass back to Claire. All the while Bella took it with a smile.

Jared was fond of Bella also. He was the one with the brains in our pack. They could sit at the diner and hold hour long discussions on anything from books to the latest action flick. Kim also loved her, so that made it a plus for him. Kim and Bella had an interesting relationship. Kim was a girly girl and Bella, well, she just _wasn't_. Kim made sure Bella got spa treatments and relaxed instead of taking care of everyone and made sure she had fun also. Bella made sure to rein in Kim once in a while, making sure not to waist all of Jared's money on shopping excursions and not go overboard with everything and anything.

So yes, Bella Swan affected each and every one of us. She had a father-daughter relationship with Sam. She made Emily happy with the bakery. She kept Paul on his toes, something no one could do, with their gambling and arguments. She took care of Collin and Brady. She kept baby Claire smiling. She was best friend to Quil and Embry. She kept Jared interested in his studies. She could calm Kim down just as easily as Jared, if not better. Jacob _actually did_ love her, on his own free will. And she kept me sane and _grounded_.

Bella Swan was just as much a part of this pack as any of us.

I was so stuck in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we were already in La Push, in front of our house. I quickly shut off the engine of Bella's SUV, her _other_ baby, I smiled thinking about the day she bought it. She made sure _most_ of the wolf pack could fit in it before she handed over the money for it. It was an eight seat SUV, the interior was burgundy colored leather. It had a GPS system and was very comfortable. She and I usually gave Seth, Collin, and Brady rides to school every morning before heading to school in Port Angeles, since Brady and Collin lived a few houses down from us. I'd pick them up from school in my own car, while Bella headed off to the bakery since Emily ran it during the day and Bella during the evening.

The front door to the house opened up and Sam and Jared came out and made their way quickly to Paul's side of the truck. I quickly got out and made my way into the house and to my mom. I found her pacing in front of our couch where Charlie sat wringing his hands. Billy was sitting by the window watching the pack outside. I could smell something cooking in the kitchen and knew Emily was in there trying to get over her nerves and making Kim help her. As I came in their heads snapped in my direction and they gasped looking down at me. I looked down onto my dress; it was covered in tears and smudges of blood.

_Right._ "She has a cut on her arm. I think she may need stitches." I told my mom, who quickly nodded and went into her bathroom and started looking for her kit.

I heard more steps behind me and moved out of the way to let everyone in. Sam came in first, now carrying Bella in his arms while everyone trickled in. Kim and Emily joined us then and stayed in the corner, closer to the kitchen so they could stay out of the way. Sue came in and ordered Sam to set her on the coffee table. She made quick work of cleaning and closing up the gash in Bella's arm, then covering it up with gauze. All the while Sam sat on the coffee table with Bella's head in his lap, while he ran his hand through her hair every time she let out a whimper. Paul sat next to them, keeping her arm steady and levitated enough for Sue.

After that Seth picked her up and we took her to her room. I had him hold her up as I lifted her bloody shirt off of her. Pausing I rubbed my thumb on her hip, over the tattoo everyone in this house loved. _A paw print_. I felt myself smile and Seth snicker, while we continued changing her.

_That_ tattoo was a result of one of the _many_ bets between Paul and Bella. Paul bet that she couldn't make old man Quil blush and she bet that she could. If she won Paul had to get a tattoo of Bella's first name initial, and if she lost she had to get his initial tattooed on her. It was dumb and the elders did _not_ approve; but being Bella and Paul they didn't give a fuck.

So a few months ago, for a whole day Bella hit on Old Man Quil nonstop, innuendoes and soft touches were thrown left and right. But _nothing_, the man didn't turn pink. Paul, everyone really, loved every minute of it. The reason they picked him was because Quil Sr. didn't like Bella, _she had run with vampires before_, but earlier what Bella said was true every time she asked, Quil Sr. would smile indulgently at her before delving into our legends.

Finally after hours of practically harassing the man, she sat down in his booth at the diner, across from him, with a complete straight face and asked a question that made _every single person_ in the pack blush tomato red without so much as blinking.

"_What happens if a female wolf was caught having sex with another wolf, doggy style by another wolf.. while they were doing it real doggy style, like __real__ doggy style. Wolf form and all?" _

I thought I about _died_, being the only girly wolf and all. Old Man Quil's eyes widened almost comically at her bluntness, if his heart beating dangerously wild wasn't making us a little concerned, we would've laughed. He started stuttering like mad. But it was his face that made Bella jump up and squeal. The man was horrendously red, boarding on purple.

After that she let him get free meals there for a month instead of the regular discount the pack and our families got. After much gloating Bella had a lecture from Sam, Charlie, and the other elders about respecting the tribal elders. Quil Sr. even went further and lectured me and the boys about that type of behavior. They also put a ban on Paul's and Bella's bets for a month, and to enforce it Sam put an injunction on Paul; effectively cutting them off, much to Bella's and Paul's chagrin. Though they did hold up their end of the bargain.

Two days later, the letter '_B_' was tattooed behind Paul's ear. Of course, she went with him; we all did actually, though she held his hand the entire time. That whole day Bella danced around saying '_Paul's my bitch'_. After he was done, she sat down on his seat and got the paw print on her hip, and made Paul hold her hand.

We eased Bella down onto her back, being careful with her arm, and got her comfortable. With a sigh, Seth and left the room and headed back down stairs. Everyone was still there; most of the pack was by the window. Sam and Paul were sitting on the coffee table, Paul staring off in space and Sam rubbed his hand threw his hair – a gesture he did when he was stressed. Charlie and Sue were sitting on the couch holding hands, Billy sitting beside them. Everyone looks worse for wear.

"She's sleeping." Seth answered the unasked question.

"You guys should head out." I murmured looking at the clock. _3:49 A.M._

"You're right, there's nothing we can do now." Sam sighed and stood up, holding up hand for Emily.

"Tell Bella, she doesn't need to worry about work. Sue offered to help out." Emily said.

They quickly said their goodbyes and left. Quickly followed by Jared and Kim, then Quil and Embry who said they were going to check on Jacob and took Billy with them. Collin and Brady lingered along with Paul. Paul offered them a ride home, since he was over waiting on Bella before Emily's call came and had left his car in our drive way. Soon that left just our family.

"Will it be like last time?" Charlie's voice quivered and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

I stared up the steps as if I was trying to see Bella herself. I pursed my lips and furrowed my brows, crossing my arms over my chest; I looked at my soon-to-be step father.

"She's strong. She didn't really have anybody last time, no offense. This time she has plenty of brothers standing beside her. And... she has me. She'll make it through this. She's Bella Swan, _she has to_." I whispered the last part, shrugging my shoulders.

Charlie nodded his head before walking out of the living room and down the hallway that holds his and mom's bedroom and an office. Mom stood after him, with a sad smile she patted my arm lightly and leaned up to give me a kiss on the cheek and moved onto Seth doing the same, before walking to her bedroom.

With a sigh, I turned and ran upstairs where it held mine, Bella's, and Seth's rooms. I made it into my room and quickly changed, pulling on shorts and a t-shirt. I brushed my short hair to get rid of the tangles, before walking through the bathroom t and into Bella's room. When I entered Bella's room, I walked over to her bed and sunk down on it, pulling her body to mine. I was falling asleep when I heard her door open and close, the smell let me know who it was, as he made his way to the other side of her bed and sunk down on, before cuddling up to Bella.

"I love you guys." Our little brother whispered.

"I love you too." Came two murmured voices from both his sisters.

Yes, she will make it through this. I didn't care if I had to drag her through it myself with her kicking and screaming.

With that thought, I felt my mind drift off into the unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, Charlie knows about the pack and the Cullens... he's marrying Sue, people. How is she going to explain her daughter and son sneaking out at odd hours of the night, or their crazy eating habits and their heat?? She'd have to lie... A lot. and you can't base a marraige on lies...

So _THERE_, I have a perfectly logical reason why Charlie should know...

Anyway, Do you like???? _Let me know..._


	2. Waking Bella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

_What a bitch... jealous much? eh, yeah!_

**AN:** This is all me... No Beta...

_I hope you enjoy..._

_****_

* * *

Paul Meraz

I sighed and pushed my pie away.

I just couldn't fuck _eat_; and that's saying much.

Sitting beside me on my left, was Sam, and on my right, was Seth. Sam looked up from his pie and stared at my plate before turning his eyes back to me and doing it again a couple of times more. In my peripheral, I could see Seth looking up from his home work and doing the same thing.

Seth was having a hard time on his freshman homework, just as Collin and Brady were having trouble with their eighth grade math homework beside him. On the other side of the twins was a flustered Jared, who was trying to help them as best as he could.

_But we just couldn't!_

I couldn't _eat_. Seth can't _concentrate_ on his homework. Sam isn't wolfing down his food like normal, more like a _normal human being_ instead of the scary looking werewolf he was. Collin and Brady couldn't _understand_ their homework. Jared couldn't _help _them correctly.

_We just fucking couldn't!_

All because of Bella _fucking_ Swan. It's been a two weeks since we found her in the Cullen mansion.

Bleeding _and_ Broken.

_Again._

When I think about it, I just want to wring that little twerps head.

_Jacob Dumb Ass Black!_

I growled low, only my pack brothers heard, all their eyes snapping to my quivering form. Sam rested a hand on my forearm; I snapped my eyes to his, his eyes flitted around the room, reminding me where we were. I took calming breathes before I phased in the middle of the diner. Bella will _surely_ have my ass if I went all wolf in here. And I am _not_ about to be embarrassed for getting beat with a crow bar by a tiny slip of a woman.

I rubbed my face with my hand roughly, before sliding my pie towards Seth.

"Take a break kid." _God knows he needs it._

Between Leah and Seth, Bella was constantly being monitored. I know once she gets out of her haze, she's going to be _pissed_ about being baby sat. I knew from Seth's thoughts that they had been staying the night sleeping in her bed with her. I knew she wouldn't mind that at least; Bella liked to cuddle. I don't care how big of a hard-ass she was with me – _it was true_.

_Bella Swan was a cuddler_.

These past two weeks have been stressful to say the least. Sam has been making Jacob patrol by himself, _never_ with another pack member. Everyone is having a hard time talking to him. It's been the hardest for Seth, Collin, Brady, and Sam.

And _don't even_ get me on me and Leah.

It's to the point where Sam commanded both me and Leah to stay away from Jacob all together. We just couldn't go near him without exploding into a fucking fur ball.

Embry was feeling ridiculously guilty. It was his cousin and he had asked that she came up for his 18th birthday. Fucked up thing was that Bella and Raven had gotten along _great_ before all this shit went down.

Quil was dealing with a depressed little five year old that was begging for her aunt, so he was just as snappy at Jacob as the twins and Seth. Collin and Brady were missing their step-in-mom's cooking and babying, and Seth was worried over his sister.

Sam. _Fuck_. Sam would shake just as badly as me and Leah when Jacob entered a room. Sam had warned the mother fucker, but the kid never listens. Nope, he was selfish even after the failed attempts at getting into Bella's pants. It took a year, _a fucking year_, for her to finally say yes. _Hesitantly_, I may add. He should've backed off at the first no, if not the tenth.

Like I've said so many times: _persistent little shit_.

"How long did Charlie say she was in her catatonic state the first time?" I asked, as my brothers eyes snapped to mine, and Quil and Embry came out of the kitchen, to listen to the conversation.

Bella and Emily allowed the pack to work here. The hours were flexible and they worked around our patrolling schedules. Of course they had a few other people working here, but they didn't get the flexible hours we did. We couldn't find regular jobs due to being a werewolf; if we were needed, we needed to ditch whatever we were doing in a moment's notice. We couldn't do that at any other place, but here we could without any questions being asked. Sam had the same shit with his little repair shop. The wolves worked there too, flexibly hours and such. With working in the diner and the repair shop we were making enough money to not have a shortage in shorts and food and we were still protecting our tribe.

"About two weeks." Seth answered cautiously.

"And how long did he say she got out of her zombie stage?" I asked.

"Four months." Sam cleared his throat before answering.

My eyes widened.

"Fuck, _no_." I blurted and got a disapproving glare from Sue.

She should be used to this by now. Hell, _both_ her daughters could make a sailor blush with _their_ mouths. Even Seth had moments where he didn't have a mental filter.

"What?" Embry asked taking Sam's and Seth's plates.

"How long was it till we actually _met_ her?" I looked to Sam and Jared.

"Two or three months, _after_ the zombie stage." Sam answered while Jared nodded in agreement.

"What did she do then?" I snapped my eyes towards Embry and Quil as a slow grin spread on their face, they glanced at each other briefly before answering at the same time.

"_Extreme sports_."

My grin matched theirs as I recalled all the memories that replayed through Jacobs head. The motorcycles, the cliff diving. That was the beginning of the Bella Swan we knew; the woman that was willing to try anything and was always up to the challenge. It was why we got along so great, _if you asked me_.

"What are you thinking Paul?" Sam frowned.

"That I'm going to make us skip the whole catatonic and zombie bullshit and fast forward to the extreme sports." I grinned as I watched Quil and Embry along with Collin, Brady, and Jared perk up a little.

"No. _Absolutely not_." Seth shook his head vehemently.

"You boys ready to go?" I looked down the counter at Seth, Collin, and Brady, ignoring Seth's rambling's.

I had picked up Bella's and Leah's shift of taking the twins and Seth to school and taking them home afterwards. The twins nodded and frantically shoved their homework and math books in their book bags, while Seth still rambled on about the safety of his sister and _blah blah blah_, as he put away his books in his book bag. Once they were ready I hopped off my stool and patted Sam on the back before grabbing my book bag and heading out the door.

"Paul, don't do anything stupid!" Sam called after me.

"I wouldn't _think_ of it!" I called back, and heard Quil and Embry's guffawing and Sam's snort.

I quickly made it to my blue '69 Chevy Camaro, a car my mother and Bella picked out for me last year. I let the boys in; Collin and Brady got into the back while Seth sat in the front. I turned on my baby listening to the amazing purr of the engine. I had lost this baby to Bella for two weeks after a bad poker night. My mother wasn't even mad when I walked home and she asked where my car was, she just rolled her eyes and tried to suppress her smile as she grumbled about if I would ever learn. And the answer to that is: _NO!_

I dropped off the twins and made my way to the Clearwater-Swan house. The Swan's had moved in last year. I shut off the engine and got out of the car and ran up the steps skipping two each time, with Seth right behind me.

"Paul, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him as I walked into their house without knocking. In the living room, Leah was sitting and eating a large mixing bowl of cereal while watching T.V. No one else was here, except for Bella which I could hear her heart beat in her room. The Chief was at the station and Sue was still at the diner. Upon hearing my arrival and Seth's questions, Leah looked up at me with raised eyebrows, waiting for me to acknowledge her. _I didn't_. I made my way up the steps, now hearing Leah following and asking Seth the hell was going on.

"I don't have a _damn_ clue. He's lost his fucking mind, if he goes in there and pisses her off." Seth answered.

He was right; I was out of my mind because I was pretty sure Bella will come after me for this. I stopped in front of the door, glancing at the wooden carving of her name on her door; Jacob had made it for her. She had little knick knacks that related some way to us wolves all over her room.

The most important one was her charm bracelet; she wore _that_ every day. There were five wooden carved wolves hanging on it in different colors representing our fur color: Jacob's russet, Seth's sandy color, Leah's silver, Quil's chocolate, Embry's light brown. There were also charms on it: a shopping bag for Kim, a book for Jared, a wooden spoon for Emily, two silver hearts that were intertwined together for Collin and Brady, and from me a dollar sign. The bracelet itself was made out of leather, it was braided, and Sam had made that.

Jacob was good with wood, Sam was good with leather; we all had our own things. I looked back at the siblings who were waiting for me to do something.

"She doesn't have a crow bar in there, does she? Baseball bat? No? Okay, good." With a deep breath, I opened the door.

Without pausing I made my way to her bed. She was buried under her sheets and pillows. I tore them off, and she didn't move. Only grumbled. With a sigh, I picked her and threw her over my shoulder. She let out a loud squeal, as did Leah.

"_Paul!_" I looked over to Leah, with a raised eyebrow; Bella was starting to come to.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed; I shrugged jostling Bella.

"Dude, be careful with her." Seth warned.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I could hear Leah and Seth following behind me, by now Bella is fully awake and screeching for me to let her down. I ignore her, and turn on the shower, without letting it warm up; I let Bella down and push her into the water.

"Paul! _What the fuck?!_" She screamed loudly.

"Sorry babe, but you stink." I wrinkled my nose and crossed my arms as I stood in front of the shower not letting her pass me.

"Paul." She whined.

"Bella take a fucking shower. Did you know that Leah hasn't been to school or patrolled in two weeks? Did you know Collin and Brady were shaking in the middle of _your_ diner today because they were frustrated that they didn't understand their homework? Did you know Seth failed a test yesterday because he couldn't _fucking_ concentrate? Did you know Embry is eating away with all the guilt he's been feeling? Did you know I couldn't fucking _eat _today? _Huh_?" I asked, my body letting out little quivers but I knew I was in control.

Bella did that. With the amount of times we've gotten into arguments, I had to constantly keep calm in order to not hurt her. Now I was just _used_ to it, and had better control over phasing than some of the other guys. _Because Bella did that_.

Bella shook her head no, silent tears running down her flushed cheeks. I watched as she crumbled down to the tile floor of the shower. Leah rushed in to help her, but I held a hand up to stop her. I ignored her glare, as I took of my shirt.

"_Out_." I barked as I closed the door to Leah's room and pointed out of Bella's room.

They looked at me, as if I grown two heads, as I took of my shoes and socks.

"_Out_." I repeated, slamming the door to Bella's room in their faces.

I heard their soft murmurs and hesitant steps leave Bella's room. I made sure I didn't have my cell phone or anything important in my pocket before stepping in the shower and pulling Bella's body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, her arms went around my waist, _or at least tried to_, as I ran a hand through her wet hair as she started crying into my chest. I shushed her and let her breakdown in my arms.

I don't know how long we stood there, Bella crying and me comforting her, she finally pulled herself together when the water turned cold. I pushed back her hair from her forehead when she looked up at me with red and puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry." She croaked.

"Don't be. You just need to get better, babe. We need you." I whispered.

"Now, take a shower. Put some clothes on and come downstairs." I instructed.

I kissed her forehead and stepped out of the shower. I closed the shower curtain and quickly slipped off my soaking wet jeans and boxers, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I went to the double sink and opened the medicine cabinet on the left – _Bella's cabinet_; and grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste. I put tooth paste onto her tooth brush, and walked back over to the shower, I opened the shower curtain enough for my arm to slip through and handed her, her tooth paste. She took it with a chuckle and I picked up her wet clothes from the floor along with mine and left the bathroom.

I made my way downstairs and walked through the kitchen and to the laundry room, ignoring the curious and shocked stares coming from Leah and Seth; I dumped our wet clothes in the washer and put it to wash, before bounding up the steps and into Seth's room where I stole some sweatpants.

I had spent enough time here to be considered a resident, so I kne1w the layout like the back of my hand.

I bounded back down the steps, still ignoring Leah and Seth, and walked into the kitchen and started making some turkey sandwiches. Once I had five sandwiches stacked up for me and two for Bella, I heard the door to her room open and her soft footsteps coming into the kitchen. I looked up to see her in purple shorts and a small black tank top, it rode up a little on her stomach and I could see the black ink of her tattoo peaking up from her shorts. Her hair was still wet and was hanging around her shoulders and down her back. She looked thin, more so then regular, and she was more pale than usual. The little twinkle in her eyes was missing and her smile was a little broken.

"Why don't you go in the living room and we'll watch some movies?" I handed her, her plate and a canned soda before picking up my own.

She nodded and walked into the living room where Seth, was giving his homework another go, and Leah was staring at the T.V. We sat down on her couch, and I pulled out my cell phone and texted my mother, letting her know I was with Bella, as Leah stood up and popped in a movie and Seth put away his homework. As she sat down, I received a text from my mother, she said that it was fine and that I better not bother Bella too much, and tell her to feel better.

I breathed a relieved sigh, as Robin Hood Men in Tights came on. Bella's favorites were _Pride & Prejudice _and _Gone with the Wind_. I wouldn't mind watching it, even though they were totally not my style, I've seen them before, both with my mother _and_ Bella. Have you ever watched your mother and one of your best friends crying all huddled up together while you guys watched a chick flick? _Totally uncomfortable. _

…And a little bit funny.

We watched the movie in silence with little chuckles and guffaws from me and Seth. In the middle of the movie, Bella leaned into me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on my chest.

Sue came in towards the end and smiled fondly at her kids before walking into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

When the movie finally finished, I put mine and Bella's clothes in the dryer and went back into the living room with two large bowls of popcorn. I handed one to Seth, who was sitting on the recliner, and sat the other one between me and Leah, who was sharing the couch with me and Bella.

We started watching Superbad when Charlie came in, he stood, shocked, looking from Leah to Seth to me and then Bella. Leah subtly pointed towards at me, and Charlie turned his attention to the arm around Bella's shoulder and how her head was resting on my chest. Looking back and forth between the two of us, he nodded at me and walked off to his room.

We had to pause in the middle of the movie to eat dinner.

_That_ was a little awkward.

Bella didn't talk much, and everyone seemed to walk on egg shells around her. She ate seconds since she didn't eat the past couple of days, while Seth, Leah, and I wolfed everything down. We talked about Charlie's day and some of Sue's customers today; they asked me if I was excited about graduating in a few months, and how Seth was doing in school, and if Leah was going back to school on Monday. Bella listened with rapt attention and answered along with Leah that she too was going back to school. The rewarding smile on Charlie's face was mixed with relief and worry, upon seeing it Bella smiled softly and squeezed my hand.

After diner Seth and Leah did the dishes, while me and Bella went back to the living room and finished watching the movie along with Charlie and Sue. When the movie was over, Bella headed off to her room and I could hear her getting ready for bed upstairs. I sat with Charlie and Seth and watched a Mariner's game. Leah kissed my cheek with a whispered '_Thanks_' before she headed off to her room. A few minutes later I heard my named being called.

"_Paul"_ Came from Bella's room upstairs.

I bounded up the stairs, hearing Seth explaining to Charlie where I was going. I knocked on Bella's door before walking in to see her lying on her bed. She patted the spot next to her and scooted over. I hesitantly laid down next to her.

We have never done this, so this was new.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to talk to Embry. And I'll back to school and work. I'll get better." She whispered cuddling up to me.

"Don't be sorry. And take your time." I whispered back.

"Stay with me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sure." I answered without so much as even thinking about it.

That was the end of the conversation.

Bella laid her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep. I ran a hand through her hair, and listened to Seth telling Charlie I was staying the night. I rolled over and buried my nose in Bella's strawberry scented hair; _it always did smell nice._

I was bordering on consciousness and unconsciousness when I heard something by her window in the tree, from the smell and the growl I knew exactly who it was. I pulled Bella closer to me with a low growl and smiled when I heard him jump off the tree and his footfalls as he ran away.

Just as I was about to be completely out, I heard a pain filled howl coming from the forest.

* * *

**AN:** So? You got some Paul...

This is more like a... little insight of who my Paul is. Yes, he can be sweet. But you can still count on him being an ass...

So, who was that at Bella's window? Hmm... its pretty obvious...

Let me know what you think...


	3. Guilt, Worry, Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

_But I do own Amy and Raven..._

**AN:** Just Me. No Beta.

_I hope you enjoy..._

_**

* * *

**_

Sam Uley

I quickly ran through the forest towards the diner as fast as I could, knowing that Jacob was about to take over patrolling and he did _not_ need to see in my mind right now. In all honestly, I was having just as hard a time of keeping myself in human form when he was around as Paul and Leah were.

I knew imprinting was uncontrollable.

I _knew _this, _he_ knew this.

I warned him but the kid never actually listens. You'd think you would see the train wreck that is, _that was_, my relationship with Leah and learn by example.

But nope, Jacob Black doesn't listen.

I came with the friendly approach, Emily with a motherly approach, and Leah did her best with the bitchy approach; all of us warned him not to get involved with Bella like that.

I had to admit I was a little angry with Bella also; she knew what she was getting into. Of course I couldn't ever stay mad at the woman, she turns her doe eyes at me and I'm like putty in her hands. Only Emily has that same power over me. It's just plain ridiculous when they tag team me.

I hadn't seen Bella, Paul, or Leah all weekend. But from what I heard from Seth's thoughts last night, things were getting better. She has left her room, and starting eating and talking. She also promised she'll back to work and school today.

It was Monday and she should just be arriving from Port Angeles in a few minutes. I stopped behind the diner and phased. Throwing on my shorts, I made my way to the back of the building where Bella and Emily installed lockers that faced the woods. The pack had their own lockers back here and we kept our extra shorts, along with shoes and shirts in them. I made it to my designated locker and scrolled my combination onto the lock. I opened it and grabbed the flip flops and slipped them on, and a white wife beater. I walked around the building, putting on the shirt and made my way inside.

Instantly my face broke out in a huge smile upon seeing my Emily. She had Claire propped up on her hip and was talking to Paul's mom, Amy. Upon hearing the bell ring, she looked up and smiled. I went over and kissed her cheek, ruffled Claire's hair, and gave Amy a one armed hug before sitting down on the stool beside hers.

"Ladies." I smiled at the trio.

"How's patrol?" Amy asked flipping through her magazine.

Amy was a young mother and worked at the middle school here at the Rez. She had Paul at sixteen, making her 34 now. His dad wasn't around, and from what I heard from Paul and Amy that it was a good thing, the only good he ever did was pass down the wolf gene. Amy had Paul's sense of humor and can be just as bitchy as Leah, but most of the time she was just as kind hearted as Bella and wild as Kim.

"_Quiet_." I answered lamely as Emily handed me a piece of cake.

"Aw, is the big bad wolf lookin' to fight a scary vampire?" Amy cooed without looking up from her magazine.

"Vampires are _not _scary." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe we should stick Bella out there for a couple of hours." Old Quil spoke from his booth that he sat in everyday, without looking up from his news paper.

Everyone's eyes snapped to him, including Amy's, jaw slacked staring at the old man like he'd _finally_ lost his marbles. Everyone seemed to come alive at the same time.

"_Quil_!" Emily, Amy, and I yelled, making Claire giggle.

The old man proceeded to throw his head back and laugh heartily.

"What? That girls a danger magnet! You want some fun? Well, dangle 'er out there!" He chuckled.

"Bella is _not_ bait." I growled.

I felt a warm hand touch my forearm, which I now noticed was shaking. I looked up to Emily apologetic eyes, and instantly calmed down. Quil Sr. looked up at us and his eyes widened.

"I was just kidding. Calm your horses. You know I like that girl, it was just a joke. I'm sorry." He muttered.

We all took calming breaths and after a few seconds my shaking stopped. Amy was still glaring daggers at Quil Sr. and Emily was shaking her head sadly. With all the stress of the pregnancy, Bella, and Jacob; I swear I think I am going to go prematurely grey– _wolf gene be damned_.

"So have you seen Paul this weekend?" Amy startled me by her question, though she didn't look up from her magazine since going back to it after Quil Sr.'s outburst.

"Uh, _no_. You haven't?" I asked, confused.

"_Eh,_ He's come home to get clothes and do his chores. That's about it. He's been at the Swan-Water house all weekend." She shrugged noncommittally.

"_Swan-Water_?" I smirked as she nodded, "and you're okay with that?" I asked.

"Honestly, the boy practically already lives there. I told him not to piss Bells off but… maybe he needs to." She murmured more to herself.

"Why do you say that?" I shoved the crumbles of my cake around with my fork.

"A pissed off Bella is an _Alive_ Bella, not a zombie Bella. And I like Alive Bella. So I would willingly throw my son to the wolves, _no pun intended_, to get back my Alive Bella." She deadpanned looking straight into my eyes, before she smirked.

I chuckled, along with Emily, who was feeding Claire.

I didn't really know how Amy saw Bella. I knew she loved her, but not in what _capacity_. Maybe a best friend, a daughter, or a sister kind of love? Maybe it was all of the above. She's the only one that can make Paul and Bella stop arguing without an Alpha command or physically removing them away from each other, instead by just a glare. Also, Bella and she spent a lot of time together. Sometimes Amy would come into the diner and let Bella help her grade papers for her 7th grade classes, or they'd go shopping together. You should see them tag team Paul for the stupid shit he gets into at school.

_It's great._

The bell dinged and the mouthwatering scent of strawberry's wafted in the room making me smile and turn in my stool. And there she was. Bella was wearing dark tight fitted jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt, with a black vest over it, and her black and white converses. Her hair was pulled up, and she had light make up on. I was glad to see, with my wolf scenes, that there were no purple bags under eyes from lack of sleep. I was _not_ glad about the amount of weight she had lost this past two weeks, but from what Seth said she was getting back in the habit of eating, so that was good. She was wearing Leah's wolf ring on her right ring finger and Paul's necklace around her neck. The ring was gold and had a wolf's head on top with embedded gold diamonds all over it; the necklace was just miniature silver brass knuckles with a leather string holding it around her neck.

"Bella!" Amy cheerfully welcomed the girl standing timidly at the door.

Upon hearing Amy's voice, Bella turned to us and smiled, before walking over to us. I watched as Amy and Bella hugged tightly, and Amy kiss her cheek. I opened up my arms just as Bella turned to me. I wrapped her in my arms and gave her a bear hug.

"Sam... Sammy... I can't _breathe!_" She wheezed, and I let go laughing boisterously.

"How was school, honey?" Amy reached over and smoothed down Bella's pony tail, twirling it around her finger at the end.

"_Boring_. I have a lot to catch up on; luckily Jared and Kim are in most of mine and Leah's classes so we could barrow their notes." She said walking around the counter and then disappearing in the back where I can hear Emily and Claire greet her.

I finished up my second slice of cake, as Bella came back out while tying a black apron around her waist so it covered the front of the top of her jeans. She picked up Claire and propped her on her hip, and then quickly started her routine; all the while juggling Claire. She took my plate and handed it to Emily through the kitchen window, and gave me another slice, before walking over to Quil Sr. with coffee and bouncing Claire.

"Beautiful Bella" Quil Sr. greeted her with a smirk, as she refilled his coffee.

"Old Man Quil" She narrowed her eyes at him, before she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him grin a goofy grin, and skipping off to refill Amy's coffee.

"So, how are you, sugar?" Amy put down her magazine and gave Bella her undivided attention.

"Well" she put down the coffee pot and grabbed a rag "I've been better" she shrugged and started wiping down the counter "but I've been worse too." She grimaced before continuing down the counter.

"Paul pissed you off this weekend?" Amy smirked.

"No more than usual." She rolled her eyes but I could see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Jesus, Em, you did everything today." She turned an incredulous eye at Emily, who shrugged innocently.

"You know me…" She trailed off counting down her drawer.

"Well, when you're done you can sit that gorgeous butt of yours down beside Sam and I'll get you some pie. You've done enough today hun." She shook her head before turning to look at Claire who was drooling all over a stuffed wolf.

"Aunty Emmy is _crazy,_ ain't she? Yeah?" She cooed rubbing her nose against Claire's, making her squeal in delight and Emily snort and roll her eyes, before they wondered back into the kitchen.

I turned to Amy, who was, _unsurprisingly_, back to her magazine.

"Did you hear what Paul did Friday afternoon?" I asked quietly, she turned to look at me and shook her head no.

"He came into her" I nodded my head towards the kitchen "house and pulled her out of the bed and shoved her into a cold shower." Her eyebrows shot up and she set down her magazine.

"He did _not_" She murmured and I nodded "And he's _alive_?" She smirked; making me roll my eyes by now Emily had joined us.

"He yelled at her. Told her how everyone was stressed and freaking out about her. I guess it got through to her though." I shrugged.

"That's not all he did" Emily chimed "from what Seth said and heard, she started crying on the shower floor and Paul got in the shower with her." At this Amy's eyes widened.

"_Naked?!_" She whispered yelled.

"No, no, no." I shook my head frantically "he kept his pants on, and took off his shirt and shoes. Bella was fully clothed. He got out before she started taking clothes off." I clarified.

"Wow. Looks like it worked though." Amy murmured staring off towards the kitchen.

"I don't know." Emily sang before bouncing off into the kitchen, to put her money away.

It was then that most of the pack came into the diner. Leah came in and sat one seat over from me, letting Emily take that seat, while Seth, Collin, and Brady sat at a booth behind Quil Sr., and Quil and Embry sat down in another booth in front of Quil Sr.'s; all carrying in their book bags from school. They quickly took out their homework and got started on it, while making small talk with Amy and Quil Sr.. I looked over at Leah who looked to be also doing her homework on her laptop.

"Where's Jared and Kim today?" I asked, she scratched her head before answering me.

"Uhhh, Jared's at the station today." Her eyes flicked to the clock, _2:40pm_. "And Kim is spending the day with her mother." She started typing as she talked.

"And Paul?" Amy asked, peering around me.

"He should be here in a few." Leah answered without taking her concentration off what she was doing.

Bella walked out from the kitchen, Claire-less, her steps faltering as she saw everyone look up at her with wide grins. She smiled shyly.

"Hello boys. And Leah."

"Hey Bella." They sang in unison making her giggle and look at Amy.

"Is that how it feels when you address a class?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Amy answered with a chuckle.

A few minutes later, we found Bella hurrying around taking our orders and bickering with Emily. Emily wanted to help and Bella wasn't allowing it, saying that Quil was already working and Paul will start when he arrives, and they already had another waitress working. I was agreeing with her of course, much to Emily's dismay.

We were all laughing and not even worrying about the drama we knew we'd have to deal with later. Bella was going between booths and helping the boys with their homework when needed, while still refilling everyone's drinks and plates. She was smiling and laughing but it wasn't reaching her eyes. Everyone noticed, of course, but we were just glad she trying to get on with it. We were still worried, we haven't even begun really dealing with the fact that one of our pack brothers and sister were _strained_; and that's just putting it mildly.

The bell chimed and Paul's sandalwood and rain scent wafted into the diner. He was wearing his regular jeans, worn out converses, and short sleeve white t-shirt with a long sleeve red and white plaid shirt that was unbuttoned. My eyes zeroed in on the familiar pearl ring on his pinky finger on the hand that was holding his book bag over his shoulder; _Bella's ring_.

_What the fuck happened this weekend?_

He came in nodding at everyone, ruffled Leah's hair - earning him a growl, slapped my shoulder before his eyes rested on Bella and his mother chatting quietly about some kids in her class, where he smiled and approached them.

"Well, look who decides to show his face?" Amy exclaimed, making Bella blushed and Paul roll his eyes.

"Well, hello to you too, _woman_." He grunted and kissed her cheek.

Than he did something that shocked everyone, but Bella, Leah, and Seth. He leaned over the counter and kissed Bella's cheek before sitting beside Amy, like it was no big deal.

Now, I know a kiss on the cheek is no big deal, but with Paul it is; the only person he _ever_ kisses on the cheek is his momma.

I had to roll my eyes at the expression on Amy's face; _wistful._ I knew what she was thinking, it was a constant question in some of the wolves' minds - one that we tried to keep hidden from Jacob and Paul, and so far have succeeded.

_Why couldn't Paul imprint on Bella?_

They were, _accentually_, perfect for each other. Bella didn't let Paul get away with shit and Paul didn't let Bella mope around. They are constantly pushing each other to be better. Paul hasn't gotten a bad grade in a year because of Bella's tutoring. Bella isn't as serious as she used to be because of Paul always making sure she was having fun. Sure, their relationship was a rocky one in the beginning, where Bella was still shy and timid and still getting over the Cullen's, and Paul still had a short fuse. Now Paul has the same control over his phasing as me and Jacob. And, _on better days_, Bella is always smiling a genuine smile.

"Paul, today's your turn back here." Bella flicked her thumb behind her, making Paul groan but nod anyways.

I had just noticed Embry was in the back also, along with another employee; a girl from the high school. Paul came back out from the kitchen a few minutes later tying on a black apron around his waist. I watched as Paul and Bella moving around behind the counter; all the while holding conversation with Amy and Emily and themselves. In my peripheral, I saw Leah looking at me, her brows furrowed, before following my line of sight.

_Did she see what I was seeing?_

Did she see the way they _moved_ around each other? Like satellites orbiting around each other. Or a continuation of each other's bodies. How when Bella reached for the coffee mug, while she was still talking to Amy, how Paul handed it to her without looking at her and still continued his conversation with Embry through the kitchen window without pause? Or how when Paul was looking for straws to hand to a customer Bella handed him some while walking by him without looking or talking to each other?

And the biggest one, did she notice how they kept _touching_ each other? How when Paul was standing at the register counting money and Bella came up and laid her head on his arm while she waited for him to finish. How when Paul walked by her, he let his hand drag from her shoulder down her back before continuing walking? Or how when Paul was talking to Emily, Bella came up and rested her hand on the small of his back and he leaned into it?

It was like they couldn't _stop_ touching each other. Like I am with Emily. Like… _Paul had imprinted on Bella_.

"What's got you thinking so hard, honey?" I felt a hand run through my hair, and I sighed.

"I just feel like I'm missing something." _Something big._

Emily frowned and Leah leaned in, a frown on her face also. Even through the imprinting I still loved Leah and like she still loves me. I just loved Emily _more_. But it didn't stop us from worrying over each other. I still found myself trying to take away her worries even though she wasn't mine to do so; just like she did for me. _Complicated_; but much better than what it used to be - thanks to Bella, _of course_.

"Yeah? What do you think it is? Because… I kinda feel the same." Leah ran a hand through her short hair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily frowned at us.

"It's hard to kind of notice. You have to pay attention to it; like _really_ pay attention." Leah murmured.

"Pay attention to what?" Emily's eyes flittered around the room, as I leaned in.

"Paul and Bella" I said it low enough that only Emily could hear but with Leah being this close she could hear it also.

We watched as Emily turn her attention to Paul and Bella, who were now arguing about how Paul wants his own tips instead of the tip jar and how Bella wants the tip jar because three quarters of it gets donated to the youth center here at the rez and the other goes to us wolves for clothes and such, while Amy watched with an incredulous and exasperated facial expression and an amused smile on her lips. Even though they were arguing, they were standing close to each other, more so than they ever had, and were smiling at each other. Bella threw her head back and laughed heartily and Paul's expression turned pleased and amused before he started laughing with her.

"Okay. I _think_ I see. But what do you guys think it is? Do you feel like… it's was something that happened over the weekend and we don't know? Or a feeling… like you are forgetting a legend that you can't remember or something? Like something big?" Emily's question made me pause.

I could feel my brows furrow and grimaced. I did _not_ like this topic of conversation. Ever since Bella's blabbing of our legends in the Cullen mansion, I have been the butt of every joke to anything pertaining to our legends. It didn't matter that I already _knew _the shit she was spewing, it was the fact that I hadn't mentioned it before and that she beat me to it that made me a laughing stock.

I looked back over at Leah and saw the answer in her eyes. It was the same as mine.

"Something big." We answered at the same time, nodding.

"Oh, and you guys are _sure_ about this?" Her eyes flickered between mine and Leah's face before we nodded.

"Well Quil," She pointed to Quil Sr.'s booth, and paused before she started glancing around frantically, "He was just sitting there."

"There he is," Leah pointed outside and started gathering her laptop and bag "come on, if we hurry we can catch up and ask him."

Leah and I threw money down on the counter to cover our meals and shouted a bye over our shoulders, getting a chorus of '_goodbyes_', as Leah ran ahead of me while I hastily ushered Emily outside. Quil Sr. was already getting into his truck when we got outside in the parking lot.

"_Quil!_" Emily, Leah, and I yelled, making him jump and turn around to us, eyebrow raised.

As we walked over to him, I couldn't help but think about the three emotions that were dominant in our pack as of late. Guilt, Worry, and Love.

I felt guilty because I allowed Jacob to get into a relationship with Bella, meaning I inadvertently allowed her to get hurt. Embry felt ridiculous amounts of guilt; it could almost rival my own guilt, about introducing Jacob and Raven to each other. The others just felt guilty because they just couldn't stop it, stop Bella from being hurt.

I felt worry because this whole dilemma was causing a major strife in the pack. We hadn't felt this much anger since when Victoria was still running around hunting Bella.

_Bella._

Everyone was worried about her. We knew she was just putting up a mask for us. She knew we were worried and didn't want us to be. But we still were. When we finally deal with this, instead of pretending it didn't happen, I'll calm down. Now this whole Paul and Bella thing, I know I'm going to be super worried.

I felt love because it didn't matter that Bella wasn't with Jacob anymore, she was still a part of the pack. I was happy in my own life on top of that, with the baby coming; life couldn't get any better than that. It didn't matter that we were all pissed off at Jacob, we still loved him.

All of this was just getting out of hand and we needed to stop dismissing it and just _deal_ with it.

"Quil, we need your help." Leah demanded, making Quil Sr. quirk an eyebrow at her, incredulously.

_Yep, I was going to go prematurely grey._A/N: Their relationship is changing.... _interesting_... I wonder what Sam and Leah will find out...

* * *

**AN:** There relationship is changing.... _interesting_... I wonder what Sam and Leah will find...

I guess I should give a heads up that I will most likely jump between characters point of views alot, sorry... It'll most likely be between Leah, Sam, Paul, and Bella... and I'm gonna throw in a Jacob chapter later on... But it'll always be centered in some way around Paul and Bella.

I have reasons for that, so dont worry.

_ohhh,_ tell me, do you guys like Amy? I have a feeling she'll be important, I just haven't figured out how yet...

_Review, please._


	4. Honor and Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga... or the sexy boys of La Push.

_Though they may as well own me..._

**AN:** _SURPRISE!_ I know I said I'd only post on Tuesdays.... Well, I _lied_. No really, I was seriously going to go through with that schedule, but I just finished this chapter a minute ago, and got too excited and just _had_ to post it. So I did.

Anyway, there's a new schedule now. The one for my other story _'Stop and Stare'_ will be the same; on Wednesdays only. But for this story it will be Tuedays _and_ Fridays.

_Okay? okay..._

And remember... no beta... just me..

_Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! I hope you enjoy..._

**_

* * *

__Bella Swan_**

_I was pacing at 'our' spot. The piece of driftwood we've been coming to for the past two years, coming up on three years in two weeks, was sitting to my right and the crashing waves were to my left. _

_It was where he became my best friend, where he became my Sun, where I finally said yes to his pursuits, where we first made love, where we first spoke of our future together._

_And it'll be where he leaves me._

_I knew because this was a dream, a memory. I knew but I couldn't stop my body from reenacting this memory. This memory that I wanted nothing to do with._

_I could see him coming out of the tree line. It didn't look like he phased, instead choosing to walk here through the forest. He was wearing a tight fitted green shirt, blue jeans, and boots. His face was tight, worry lines on his forehead, his lips in a tight line, his eyes frustrated and angry, and his posture rigid and tense. He's been like this for the past two weeks. _

_Since the morning after Embry's birthday party._

_As he walked towards me, my mind was screaming for me to run, to get the hell away from here, but I couldn't. My body stayed, my face confused and worried, but my mind… my mind knew._

_I had asked Leah what was happening, all I got was choking sounds and a whispered '_I can't'_. It was easy to tell she was choking on her words, wanting to tell me but was being so tightly bound that she couldn't. _

_I had asked Paul, because, well, the fucker never tells me a single lie. In his eyes, I am strong and could handle anything thrown at me. He told me so when I sprained my hand after I punched him in the face for asking me if I wanted to help christen the back seat of his Camaro after he got it. I learned to use objects instead of my fist after that. _

_Anyway, he was wrong of course. I only handled things with the help of Jacob. But the day I asked Paul, he was choking too, and I watched as he turned away from me as his body blurred and morphed into his grey wolf. He had shot me an apologetic glance before he stormed his way through the forest. I had heard a trees crack and knew he was taking out his anger. _

_I had asked Seth, for one, because the boy was as bad at lying as I was. But he too choked. His eyes welled up with tears before he kissed my cheek and stomped his way to his room. He never liked seeing his sisters hurt._

_I stopped asking after that._

_Now I was here, my mind knowing what will happen next but my body totally unaware._

_He stopped in front of me. He slowly brought his eyes to mine. It was the first time he looked me in the eyes in two weeks. His face crumbled in anguish, but before I could say or do anything, he pulled me to him and crushed me in a hug. _

_I used to take comfort in his bear hugs, but not today. Today was different, he held me desperately, like I'd disappear._

_I needed him to stop. I needed him to tell me._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."_

_He kept repeating it over and over. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs._

"_I didn't mean to. I love you. I do. But.. oh, _God_. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_I was starting to struggle. My body finally figuring out that this was it. And then he said it._

"_Her _eyes_"_

_Finally, I broke free, but he wouldn't let go of my hands. I stared into his eyes. Disbelief, anger, anguish, surprise. It all coursed through me. But I did believe; I knew it. Because his eyes, they weren't my smiling eyes anymore._

"_You imprinted"_

_My hands dropped from his. He took a step toward me. I took a step back. My body finally catching up with my mind. I needed to get out of here. And my body finally agreed._

"_Good luck with that."_

_Those were my parting words. It came out so easy, so _unfeeling_, and I was a little surprised. Was I becoming numb again? I hoped so._

_I turned and left my sun behind me, calling out to me. As I climbed into my SUV, I heard a pained and aggravated yell. I turned back just in time to see him slam his hand down on the driftwood._

_Jacob Black broke our driftwood in half._

~*~

I sighed, as ran a brush through my hair. I had woken up with a start this morning. The dream or memory had me drenched in sweat and tears. After laying down trying to catch my breath, I had climbed into the shower in the adjoining bathroom, which connected mine and Leah's bedrooms. I needed to get ready for the day.

It was Sunday, so that meant the dinner was closed today. We thought since 90% of the pack worked there, on top of working at Sam's repair shop, going to school, and patrolling, that they deserved a break and so did we. I wouldn't have minded working on Sunday, but I couldn't run the place by myself and Emily said I deserved a break as much as everyone as well, so I let the argument go.

Usually on Sundays, Leah, Seth, Jacob, and I would lay around the house watching cartoons and movies. Then at night, we'd have the family dinner. Billy and Jacob, Sam and Emily, and Paul and Amy would join our family for it. Paul and Amy had already been coming over on Sundays for dinner since before the boys and Leah phased, so we just carried on the tradition.

Two years ago, if you would've told me that I'd be living in La Push surrounded by werewolves, I may have laughed at you. No doubt that I would've believed you, either way; I knew vampires existed, so why not werewolves? _I just would've laughed anyways._ Not to mention being best friends with Leah, the girl who may have been bitchier than Rosalie, and Paul, the boy who turned into a giant dog the moment he met me because I was the _'leech-lover'_.

Maybe it was because we were lost souls.

Leah had been hurt and angry over losing Sam and than losing the future she wanted before turning into a werewolf, making her tightly bound to La Push with no way of getting out unless she stopped phasing.

Paul was pissed because he didn't have a father and when he did meet him, the man already had another family and wanted nothing to do with him or Amy. So he had to take care of his mother by himself while growing up. Much like I did with Renee.

I had lost, not only what I was _led _to believe, a soul mate, but a family and a future that I was _so set _on having.

So maybe it was through our anger and heartache that we bonded and understood one another.

_I didn't know_.

I was just thankful for them, because I knew I wouldn't make it without them, not after losing Jacob. I felt my eyes prick and blinked back the tears; I was _not_ going to cry anymore.

Paul had opened up my eyes last week. I was hurting everybody by closing myself off from the world, and… I couldn't do that. _Not again._ So, I put on a brave face and went on with my day like nothing happened and took everything a step at a time. I knew that I had to deal with this. Not to mention get all my clothes and shit out Jacob's house along with getting his stuff out of mine.

I heard a honking outside, and knew my ride was here. Paul was taking me over to Sam and Emily's house. They wanted to talk to me about something. And since Charlie and Sue decided to go out on a random date and Amy had to work on her students projects late tonight, we were going to spend the day there. I just hoped there wasn't anything wrong with the pregnancy.

I smiled as I grabbed my jacket and started down the stairs. I was excited for the baby to come. I had been there when Emily found out. More like Sam found out. Apparently, with their enhanced sense of smell Sam was able to sniff out the little bean. So after that, Em and I headed to the pharmacy to get some tests and when they all came back positive we were both jumping for joy.

The first baby wolf to enter our large and unique family.

I rolled my eyes as I heard Paul honking the horn to his car once again.

_Impatient little fuck._

I loved him though. Underneath his tough exterior was a kindhearted man and a big time momma's boy. We tended to argue a lot but that was how we got along. I wouldn't have it any other way and neither would he.

"It's about fucking _time_, woman." Paul grunted as I climbed into his sexy ass car.

I had helped his mother pick out this car. We spent weeks looking in magazines, newspapers, and internet; trying to look for the perfect car that just screamed '_Paul'_. Finally, I came across an ad; an old man was selling his blue '69 Camaro in Spokane. So I packed up and got ready for the 8 hour car ride across state, by myself, and checked out the car while Amy was at work. I test drove it and it was perfect. That next weekend Amy and I took the trip down and bought it. I had never seen Paul so happy when he got it on his 17th birthday.

"Shut the hell up and let's _go_." I instructed putting on the seat belt.

Paul smirked and screeched out of my drive way.

"_PAUL!_" I yelled; my hands clutching the white leather seat in a vice grip.

Paul threw his head back and laughed heartily. I shook my head and tried to suppress my smile; it was _not_ funny. I turned up the music and started singing along to Take The Money And Run by The Steve Miller Band.

A few minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of Sam and Emily's house. Sam had moved into Emily's little cottage last year before the wedding. I had been a bridesmaid with Kim while Leah was the maid of honor. Jacob had been the best man and Jared and Paul were groomsmen. The wedding was beautiful and held at the church in the Rez. It seemed like most of La Push had come out for it. I had been paired to walk down the aisle with Paul, who wouldn't stop whispering about how its traditional for the groomsman and bridesmaid to have drunken sex in the bathroom at the reception. I was blushing like crazy and he was laughing like a hyena; but I knew he was just joking.

"Looks like Leah's here also." Paul said opening the door for me.

_His mother taught him right. _

I looked up and saw that he was right; right beside Sam's truck was Leah's Honda Civic. I shrugged and walked up to the front door with Paul on my heels. Without knocking, knowing they could hear us from outside, I walked in. I raised my eyebrows at the scene in front me.

Sitting on the couch, Leah and Emily had their nose buried in thick leather bound books, that looked as more ancient than Old Quil, and Sam had an open book in his lap, forgotten since he was looking up at us and smiling. There were about five other thick ancient leather bound books on the coffee table in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, pecking Sam on the cheek.

My voice had startled both Emily and Leah, causing them to jump and scramble to close the books. I didn't miss the look Sam shot them as he too closed his book and put it down on the coffee table.

"Oh, it's nothing." Emily lied.

I could tell she was because she wasn't looking me in my eyes. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the books before turning to Sam.

"What are these books, Sam?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't escape from.

"Nothing, Bells. They're... just.. um.." He stuttered looking at the two girls for help.

"Really, Bella, it's nothing. Ever since you called out Sam, he's been trying to brush up on the legends. You know, can't have the Alpha of the wolf pack, less informed than the human." Leah chuckled nervously.

"Uh-_huh_." I said.

I was going to let it go. Whatever they were doing they would tell me when they were ready. I looked up at Paul and saw that he was staring at the trio and knew he didn't believe them either. With a shrug, he pushed me down on the love seat, across from Sam's chair, and sat down beside me.

"So what's up? You said you needed to talk to me about something?" I asked, watching as Sam and Emily beam and Leah grin.

"Yes, we have something to ask you.." Sam started holding Emily's hand.

"What is it?" I was just as impatient as Paul, who I just noticed was grinning too.

_Was everyone in on whatever they were conspiring?_

"Bella, I just wanted to say... You've been the best friend anyone could _ever_ ask for. Not just to me, but to my Sam, and all the pack members too." Emily's eyes teared up and she cleared her throat.

"What she's trying to say is... You're important to us Bella, all of us." Sam eyes darted to Leah and Paul.

"And we wouldn't want anyone else for this..." He trailed off.

"We want you to be the godmother of our baby." Emily blurted outright, making everyone chuckle.

I was too shocked to say anything. Emily and Sam had always been too good to me, when I first arrived on their doorstep with Embry and Jared after causing a fight between Jacob and Paul. The diner was more of a present to Emily for everything she's ever done for me.

I felt my eyes prick, but didn't care. They weren't sad tears over losing Jacob. No, they were happy tears.

_Extremely happy tears…_

"Bella?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yes." I croaked.

"What?" Emily's eyes started shining.

"Yes, I said _YES!_" I jumped up and lunged at her.

I gave her a bear hug as we started laughing. I let go and moved to Sam, who hug me tightly.

"Yes, it would be... an _honor_. I would love to be the god mother of your baby." I sniffled and kissing his cheek.

I wiped my eyes and sat back down next to Paul, who chuckled and pulled me into his side.

"Good," Emily clapped, after dabbing at her eyes, "Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

"_Yes!_" Three voices shouted as she made her way to the kitchen.

The rest of the day we sat around talking about the baby, the diner, and the pack. Paul was hoping for a boy, so he can help Sam teach him sports and teach him how to throw a punch. Leah was hoping for rowdy girl, so they can wreak havoc together. Sam, Emily, and I didn't really care. Either way, Paul would end up teaching whatever the sex of the baby was how to throw a punch and Leah will wreak havoc with whatever the sex of the baby was.

The talk about the pack was like walking on eggshells. No one wanted to talk about the latest _scandal_. So we remained on safe topics like Collin and Brady. Who were currently at my house with Seth, possibly burning it to the ground.

"We need to do something. The twin's grandmother is grounding them more and more, and now they think she's looking at boot camp. And... We just can't _have_ that." Sam mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"Is this like Embry? Does she think he's getting into drugs and shit?" Paul asked biting into an apple.

"_Yep_." Leah answered not looking up from the potatoes she was peeling.

"Embry's not having any more problems right?" Emily asked from stirring something in a pot.

"No, since he turned 18 last month, she doesn't really care.." Sam shrugged.

"Kinda like she lost hope and she can't do anything about it?" I asked my face in a grimace.

"_Yep_." Leah quipped, still not looking up from her task.

"So what do we do? Can't we just tell her? This isn't the same as with Embry. The twin's are 14 now, they have another 4 years until they're 18 and... From what you're saying their grandmother is losing patience _quickly_." Paul looked at Sam.

I sighed, this was ridiculous. I knew Sam was going to say no to Paul. The twin's grandmother weren't Quileute; she was from the Makah tribe. Their father was though, but both their parents had died when they were younger. And if we told the poor woman she may just have a heart attack. They were just so _young._ I couldn't have my babies taken away from me.

_I just had to think..._

"Have you thought about how maybe you, Billy, and Old Quil can go out and talk to her? No, not tell her about you wolves.." I held my hand out to interrupt him from protesting. "Have you guys just thought about _talking_ to her? Tell her the boys are working for the council. Give her all the names of everyone in the pack, so she can see how the pack answers to you and the council?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Leah's eyes widened and she finally looked up from her peeling. Paul stopped mid-chew and looked at me thoughtfully. Emily stopped stirring and looked over to the living room at Sam, who was staring off in space. Since I had everyone's undivided attention, I kept going.

"Hell, if she does believe you. Tell her they're also helping out at the dinner and for her to come by. Emily will play the perfect housewife with a dinner for a side project and I'll be the girl next door. We'll charm her with our roles, gloat about how the twins are great kids. The woman will be dazzled into submission. She'll _have_ to believe us. And for kicks, we can through Amy in there, as the comedian. It helps that she was their teacher last year." I smirked smugly as Sam's eyes widened and the other three started grinning.

"It's perfect. You're a genius, Bells." Sam kissed the top of my head from his chair, since I was sitting at his feet.

"I know this." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and smirked.

Paul rolled his eyes and Leah chuckled.

"So I'll call Billy, and him and Quil will come out with me during the week. We'll send her over to you and Emily; _our secret weapons_." Sam rubbed his hands, like and evil villain.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the thick leather bound book in my lap. Sam and Leah wouldn't tell me what they were looking for, they didn't tell me that they were looking for anything to be exact, I just knew they were. Sam knew the legends just as well I, Billy, or Quil Sr. I had been joking when I ribbed him about knowing more than him.

Most of the book was written in Quileute, but Jacob and Billy along with a few others had taught me some words, so I was able to read some of it by myself, though I still needed help; hence why I was sitting at his feet.

An hour later, dinner was ready and we were all sitting around the table. Paul and Leah on either side of me, Emily next to Leah and Sam was sitting in between Paul and Emily. We were joking around and talking about the time at one of the bon fires, it had been _before_ it started, and Paul and Sam had been wrestling around with Jared, when Leah, Seth, and I arrived and were walking past them when I tripped.

I had tripped and bumped into Seth, and somehow our feet got tangled up, and we fell into Leah, who was closest to the wrestling boys. All three of us went tumbling down, and we bumped into Sam, Paul, and Jared and sent them flying _right off_ the cliff and into the water. They had come up spluttering and coughing, and completely shocked.

"That was hilarious." Paul heaved; his face was red from laughing so hard.

My face was boarding on purple, _it had to be_.

"It was _not_." I was trying to suppress my smile, but it _had _been hilarious.

"Yes, it was." They all said in unison.

"Oh my god, I remember freaking out. It was all in slow motion." Emily shook her head.

"Yeah, like one of those moments, ya know? Like a train wreck and you can't do anything _but_ watch." Paul laughed.

And I covered my face, "_Oh God._" I chuckled.

We went into another fit of laughter after that.

Most of my happiest memories had taken place in the last two years. I had spent my _whole life_ not really fitting in, not in Phoenix or Forks, not with Renee and Phil, and not with the Cullen's. But here, in La Push, with Charlie, and the pack, I fit in. I knew I belonged here, I had a family here. This is where I belonged, _nowhere else_.

"You know, we still have to have that bon fire." Sam muttered looking at his plate.

I sighed, _of course we did_. We had to welcome Jacob's imprint into the pack, into my family.

"Okay." I stated simply, making everyone's head at me.

"Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay," I shrugged, before looking at Emily, "What do I need to bring?"

"_Bella…_"

"No, Sam. I'm not ready to talk about it. I get it, I _do_. It's tradition. If it's going to be a problem, I'll stay home. _That's fine_. But I'm not going to talk about it. _Not yet_." I speared a piece of my steak and popped it in my mouth.

"Okay." Sam stated simply.

"Okay." I repeated.

After that, conversation was easy and we finished eating quickly. We watched a movie afterwards, and then Paul took me home before he went to his own home to spend time with Amy. Leah had patrol, so she left her car at Sam's and would pick it up later on her way home. I walked through the house making sure the boys didn't break anything, and found them in my bedroom, since I had a working DVD player up there.

"Hey boys." I whispered, since it looked like they were starting to fall asleep.

They murmured a greeting as I grabbed clothes and headed off to the bathroom. I changed and went back to my room and lay down on my bed, while cuddling up to Brady. I had gotten a bigger bed, so it fit two wolves _and_ me. Brady was the only one laying on my bed, while Seth and Collin sat in front of the bed watching T.V. and eating popcorn. I told them about our plan for their grandmother and they agreed that the most effective way to get their grandmother off their backs were two use me and Emily.

I fell asleep soon after that.

~*~

"Stop, _Quil._ That _tickles_."

I snorted and giggled madly.

It was Monday, and I had woken up alone. I guessed Brady and Collin headed home after the movie was over and Seth went to his own bed. And they confirmed it when I took them to school this morning.

But now, I was sitting in the booth at the diner. Old Quil was sitting in front of me. I had my feet propped up on his seat while I tried to do some homework. Old Quil was _supposed_ to be giving me a foot rub, but was tickling my feet instead.

The old man was crazy. But I loved him. I never knew my grandparents, and Quil was the definition of a grandfather; filled with so many stories; not just legends but life stories too, he wise because of life experiences, and he was playful and loved to spoil his grandkids. Quil Jr. complains that he might just love me more than him.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop." He chuckled and placed my sandals back on my feet.

"Thank you." I breathed.

But I wasn't able to get back to my homework, because at that second the ding of the bell that sat above the diner door chimed, and in walked Paul. _A bloody Paul_.

"What the fuck?" I gasped.

"_Isabella_." Quil chastised.

"Sorry." I whispered, as I spared him a glance, and looked back at Paul.

Quil followed my line of sight and gasped. Paul looked… well, he looked _fucked up_. The left side of his face had claw marks that came from his temple down to his chin, it was already healed and all was left was pink scars and dried up blood. The right side of his face had a swollen cheek, a fat lip, and a bruised eye. There were claw marks at the bottom of his neck and it went across his chest and under his black wife beater and to his right arm, where it went down to his elbow. On his left arm and left leg were teeth marks. And he had bloody knuckles.

"What the _hell _happened to you, boy?" Quil rasped.

Paul limped behind the counter, to the sink, where he promptly spit out blood.

"_Jacob fucking Black_."

* * *

**AN:** _uh oh!_ What the hell happened between Jacob and Paul? _Hmm..._

and _FINALLY_, Bella gets her say. Good? No?

Next chapter....

You get a sweet Paul... a pack meeting... a confrontation... a revelation... a break down... Jacob _and_ Raven....

_Mmm..._ can you just smell the drama in the air? _I can..._

Because that's _exactly_ what you'll be getting next chapter.

**HIT ME UP!**


	5. Loyalty and Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga... or the sexy boys of La Push.

**AN:** No Beta. Just me.

_I hope you enjoy..._

_**

* * *

**_

Bella Swan

My insides were in complete knots, my heart was in my throat, and my hands were shaking from my nervousness.

As I glanced around the room, I see Sam rip the sixth napkin he's tried to fold because his hands were shaking so bad. I see Jared with the palms of his hands rubbing into his eyes. I see Leah glaring off to the side, the arms that were crossed over her chest was shaking. I see Collin and Brady glancing around the room anxiously. I see Seth tapping his right foot impatiently. And I see Quil and Embry staring into the forest.

And then my eyes meet his, he smiles softly and my insides loosens, my heart calms, and I'm filled with confidence as my mind goes back to a few hours ago.

~*~

_"Okay, tell me what happened?" I asked Paul, as he came from his hiding spot in the men's restroom._

_I had to send home the only other employee that was working. They couldn't see Paul all kinds of messed up one day and the next be completely fine. So I made him hide in the bathroom, while I sent Cassie, an older woman with a crush on Sam, home. _

_Paul sat down on a stool and moved over to him with a rag. He had already got all the blood off his face but there were still some on his legs, arms, and chest. I quickly got to work wiping down his arms. I worked from his elbow up, and once I got to his shoulder he hissed. I pulled back sharply and saw that the very tip hasn't healed up yet. I watched as his skin stitched itself up, it was always cool to watch._

_"Sorry, now speak." I urged._

_Paul sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced sideways at me._

_"We got into a fight. We were in gym class , you know our last period?" He paused long enough for me to nod, before he continued, "well we did our warm ups, but since we're wolves, we get shit done just a little faster , so afterwards coach sent us out to do our runs." He paused again and took a breath._

_"I was minding my own business. You know, Sam put that injunction on me, so I couldn't speak or get more than 15 feet near him, right? So I'm running behind him, while Quil and Embry are up front with him." _

_He sighed, "Anyway, I was listening to my iPod and your playlist came up. Jacob instantly recognized it and started saying shit. I snapped. And we fought." He shrugged._

"_You boys got into a fight on school property? In public?" Quil asked incredulously, making Paul wince and slowly nod his head._

"_We kept to human form for quite a bit. Quil and Embry tried breaking us apart, but… couldn't" Paul shrugged, "So they pushed us into the forest. And then we phased."_

_Quil huffed, and I threw the rag on the counter and crossed my arms, as I stared at Paul's healing face. The bruised eye, swollen cheek, and flat lip were already gone and the pink scars were starting to fade._

"_What did he say, Paul?" I demanded._

_He looked away and started tugging on his left ear lobe. Oh, God. It had to be bad if Paul was doing that. He never did that unless he was nervous._

"_Paul…" I grabbed his chin and turned his head towards me, I waited until he did to ask, "What did he say?"_

_Paul jerked his head out of my hand and glared over at the clock, before looking back at me and sighed._

"_It wasn't good, Bella, okay?" I nodded for him to continue._

"_He said, he didn't understand why everyone was treating him like such an asshole for imprinting. That we should be happy for him. And… he said… we're all stuck up your ass when we shouldn't be." _

"_Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I cut him off._

"_He was calling us out on our loyalty. Saying we're being loyal to someone outside of the pack. Someone that didn't belong here..." He trailed off._

"_Someone not Quileute." I finished for him._

_Paul hesitated and sighed before looking over at me and nodded slowly._

_"Wow." I whispered._

_I was… hurt. In the beginning it had been Jacob who made me feel like I belonged. He was the reason these people showed me any kind of loyalty. Now that he wasn't, will they fallow in his footsteps and turn their backs on me? _

_No, I couldn't think of that. It'll just eat away at me, and I fought long and hard with myself to show myself that I was worthy enough. If I let myself think I didn't belong, well, I'd ruin any progress I've made in the past two years._

_"You know he's wrong, right?" Paul's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. _

_"What?" I rasped and cleared my throat, trying to clear the thickness of my throat._

_"You belong. You do. You don't belong anywhere else but with us." He smiled sadly, and rested a hand on my knee._

_"But.." I croaked, and cleared my throat again. "He's _right_. I'm _not_ Quileute. And He's your _pack brother_."_

_"So? No one cares that you're not Quileute. And so what if he's my pack brother? I never got a long great with him, even when we were just kids." He shrugged._

_"He's your pack brother. You have a loyalty to him." I rationalized. _

_"You're right; I do have a loyalty to him, because of the pack. But there is no where that says I have to put the pack above what _I_ deem more important. Do I put the pack above my mother?" He asked._

_"No." I whispered, as I shook my head._

_"Right. And I'm not going to do that to you either. My loyalty lies with you, Isabella Swan."_

~*~

Quil Sr. had left quickly after that, his cell phone pressed up to his ear as he walked to his truck quickly. And about an hour later, a bruised Quil and Embry walked into the store cussing up a storm about how _ignorant _both Jacob and Paul were, and demanding they get some free meals for their hard work. I got them calmed and asked why the hell they were so beat up, to which they explained that they had caught stray punches from Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum while they were trying to separate them before they exposed each other.

Sam showed up thirty minutes after Quil and Embry, and had Paul go outside to show his account of what happened. Then he left to go to Jacob's and do the same. All the while, little by little, the pack showed up saying Sam sent them all here for the pack meeting. So I closed up early.

Sam's frustrated growl, as he slammed his fist on the counter, caused me to jump. I was so shocked to see him so flustered. I was so used to seeing him deal with everything with a calm that only he held, that this was just… _odd_.

"This can_not_ be happening! _In public?_ Are you fucking _insane?_" He ran a hand through his hair as he glared at Paul, "_How?_ How the hell did you get past the injunction?"

Paul anxiously glanced at me before looking at Sam and sighing.

"I don't know honestly. All I know is one minute he's bitching at me, and then he said some shit about Bella, and I snapped. I _felt_ the injunction just break in half. You saw my thoughts Sam, you've seen Quil's and Embry's, and you've seen Jacobs. You _saw_ what happened, why don't _you_ tell me what happened?" Paul growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam glared.

"You're hiding something. You're hiding something from me and the pack. _What are you hiding?" _

Paul stared into Sam's eyes with such intensity that I've ever only seen once, and that was when it was directed at me the day I showed up unannounced at a pack meeting when I wasn't even supposed to know of their existence. It wasn't a stare I wanted to see ever again. It wasn't pleasant while he was human and it was a lot scarier when he was in wolf form.

"What's that have to do with anything? This meeting is about how you and Jacob could've _exposed_ us!" Leah hissed.

But I didn't miss the look Sam and Leah shared. They _were_ hiding something. And I knew it had to be a big deal if the other wolves didn't know either. And they didn't; their furrowed brows and questioning eyes proved that.

"I thought you'd be happy I kicked his ass, _Leah._" Paul glared over Sam's shoulder at Leah.

"Oh, _trust me_, I am. But that's beside the point. You guys got into a fight in _broad daylight_. How about if it wasn't Embry and Quil that were there? How about if they were humans there instead?" Leah asked.

I sighed, and shifted my weight. I had been standing behind the bar for an hour and half already and my feet were starting to kill me. Paul glanced up at me over the counter, and nudged his head, motioning for me to come over. I walked around the bar, and stood in front of the stool between Paul's legs, so he could lift me and sit me on his lap. I rested my forehead against his neck, as my left hand ran through the hair at the back of his neck.

"Morning shifts _every_ Saturday and Sunday for the next month, and you'll be picking up Brady and Collin's shifts also. Amy will have the rest of your punishment ready for you when we get home." Sam ordered.

Paul groaned at the mention of his mother. She was always a little bit harsh with her groundings. I bit back a smile as I thought about the time Paul got grounded for getting detention; he had to clean the entire house while Amy sat around watching soap operas for an entire month.

The bell above the door chimed, and everyone stiffened. I heard Leah and Paul growl low, and I immediately clamped my eyes shut tightly. I did _not_ want to deal with this. I wasn't _ready _for this.

_Not yet._

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Leah growl.

"I'm here because of _her._"

The voice made me freeze. Made the hand in Paul's hair freeze mid stride and made my eyes snap open.

And there she was.

The girl that ruined my happiness by just looking at my Jacob in the eyes.

_Raven Call._

"You shouldn't be here, little girl." Paul growled, and I watched as Raven flinched.

I felt my lips twitch. I knew _exactly_ how it felt to be hated by Paul. _It wasn't very nice._ Raven's face hardened before her hazel eyes found their way to mine, where they narrowed and she did an unattractive sneer.

"It's your entire fault." She took a step towards me, and my body automatically straightened up.

"What is?" I asked, in a monotone voice.

"That they're," she pointed around the room, and I saw Sam's eyes widen in the corner of my eye, "all being mean to _my_ Jacob."

I flinched.

_Her Jacob._

"I don't have them on a leash. They do what they want." I shrugged.

I needed to get her out of here. I didn't want her here, in _my _store. And I know they boys and Leah didn't want her around either.

"Oh, _yeah?_ And you're not the reason why Jacob came home barely _breathing?_" I sent a glare above my shoulder to Paul.

_He did not tell me that._

"No. That'd be me and the product of him not keeping his mouth shut." Paul growled.

"_Look_," I hopped off Paul's lap and walked towards Raven, "You need to leave. I don't know what Jacob told you about all of us, but it's not safe for you to be here. So I suggest you to leave." I pointed to the door, "_You are not welcomed here."_

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch." Raven sneered.

"Actually,_ that'd_ be me. And yes, she can. She owns this place, so we could just call the cops. Hey, who knows? Maybe even her dad, the Chief of Police, will be the one to arrest you." Leah smirked, as me and Raven stared each other down.

Raven looked over my shoulder and smirked, making me suspicious as I kept glaring at her.

"You know, maybe you _are_ the La Push whore everyone says you are. _What?_ Couldn't have Jacob anymore, so you jumped on the next dick you could find?"

I finally realized what she was looking at over my shoulder.

_Paul._

He was growling viciously at her.

And I felt like I had totally lost it, as I pulled my fist back.

But my fist never made contact with the cheek I was aiming for, because a large hot hand is wrapped around my wrist holding me back. I follow that hand up its arm, over its shoulder, and to its face.

_Sam's apologetic face._

"You don't wanna do that, sweetheart." He rubbed his thumb on my wrist.

"Why the hell _not?_" I glared over at the girl.

"Because she's… she's _pregnant_, Bella." Sam murmured but everyone heard.

Three things seemed to happen all at once. I flinched and staggered back, like I had been slapped right across my face, only to have Paul catch me. Raven's face drained of all its color. And the bell chimed, as Jacob Black walked into the diner.

I was a little shocked at seeing him. Because, if I thought Paul was bad, Jacob was _way_ worse. Jacob's right side of his face was still healing, and had pink claw marks running down his face, neck, and disappearing into his shirt. His right arm was in a sling and he was walking with a horrible limp.

But that only registered with me for a few seconds, because I was busy trying to explode.

"How… How long?" I croaked.

No one answered.

"I want a fucking _time!_ HOW LONG?" I yelled.

"About a month." Sam whisper and I watched as Jacob's face grew guilty.

_Oh, God. About a month? No._

Embry's birthday had been on the second week of January. _That's when we met her_. I didn't hear about the imprint for two weeks. I had stayed home for two weeks. And it's been a week since Paul threw me in a cold shower.

_That's about a month._

_No. No. No. No._

"Get out."

No one moved.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET _OUT!_" I yelled.

My knees buckled, but I didn't hit the floor. There was shouting, but I didn't hear it. There was sounds of something crashing, but I couldn't _really_ hear that either.

Because I felt a veil being drawn over my eyes.

But before I was fully succumbed into the darkness, I heard a voice.

A voice that gave me hope.

"It's okay, baby. I got you. I got you."

* * *

**AN:** Well, well, well... Jacob's been naughty... _tisk tisk..._

And Paul knows Sam's hiding something... _What does Sam know?_

Oh, _God_, Everything is starting to get exciting! I'm on the edge of my seat! ;)

Tell me how you feel about this chapter.... like _**NOW!**_


	6. Football and Our Precious Human

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related. or Jack Johnson. _Sadly..._

**AN:** This is all me... No Beta...

_I hope you enjoy..._

_**

* * *

**_

Paul Meraz

-

-

"Jared, go long."

I waved my hand back, before tossing the football out towards him. I winced, when it flew over his head and crashed into the water, making him shoot me a discussed look as he cussed under his breath, while he ran into the ice cold water. It wasn't like it was cold to us, he was just being a little bitch. But then again I would bitch too if I had to get wet for no reason.

It was Friday. The day of the bonfire. And we were all _slightly_ freaking out.

Monday had been a fiasco, and the rest of the week wasn't any better.

While I had been dealing with a fainting Bella; Quil and Embry had high tailed out of the diner and phased right in the parking lot, while Collin and Brady had to be carried out by Sam and Jared, and Seth ran out the back door, successfully ripping the door off mid phase. During all this, Leah and I had huddled over Bella, trying to keep her from getting hurt by our family.

I had taken her straight home after that, calling my mom on the way to let her know what happened, while the boys cleaned up the diner. I had ended up staying the night, and the next morning had _not_ been pleasant.

-

~*~

_-_

_As I shifted, I felt something weighting me down, and then heard two feminine groans, which caused my eyes to snap open. _

_I only remember falling asleep next to _one_ girl last night._

_I felt a smile creep up on my face, as I tried to bite back my chuckle, as I looked down. Bella's entire body was lying on top of mine; her right arm was under my left shoulder, as I had my left arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was resting on my collarbone. Her left arm was thrown over the body that was lying up against mine._

_Leah._

_She was lying on her left side with her head resting on my right shoulder, and her right arm thrown over Bella's waist._

_Our legs were all kinds of tangled up. My right, Bella's left, and Leah's right in a jumbled mess. I was pretty sure Leah and I were sandwiching Bella's tiny pale foot. _

_I vaguely remember Leah coming in, in the middle of the night murmuring about sleeping in today. _

_Finally Bella stirred, which caused a domino effect for Leah, as she too started to stir. Bella shifted and fell off my chest and landed with an 'umph' on the left side of the bed. As I softly chuckled, while Bella grumbled, I heard snickering and looked over to see Leah looking over at Bella. _

_"So last night really happened?" Bella asked quietly, trying to snuggle deeper into the bed._

_"Yeah." I whispered, and heard her sniff._

_"So, she's really pregnant? Raven's pregnant with Jake's baby?" Her voice quivered, and I rolled her back on top of me._

_"Yeah." Leah whispered this time, as she pushed Bella's hair out of her face._

_"Oh, God." Bella sobbed._

_My arm automatically tightened around her, and Leah leaned in closer to whisper soothing words to her. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, as I smelled not only Bella's tears but Leah's too. It was like I was practically holding Bella together as she sobbed._

_She didn't calm down for an hour. And when she did Leah finally spoke._

_"You know, when I found out Emily was pregnant I thought I was going to lose it all over again."_

_"How did you cope with it?" Bella asked, hope shining in her eyes._

_Leah smiled, "I had you. You helped._ A lot_. And now you have me. And I'll help, I promise."_

_We ended up watching the Brat Pack movies the rest of the day in Bella's bed._

_-_

~*~

-

Wednesday, there was a council meeting with the Elders, Jacob and Raven, and Embry; since he was technically responsible for her while she was on the Rez. While Jacob found his soul mate in Raven, he still did something that could injure his chances at _ever_ being Chief of our tribe by getting a girl pregnant outside of wedlock. Not to mention they were still teenagers. And the council had to do some _major_ damage control.

Sam had been pretty tight lipped about what went down at the council meeting. Even so much as him walking through the diner door with a look that screamed _'I dare you to ask me'_. And no one did. Even his thoughts were careful.

Either way, we haven't seen Jacob or Raven for the rest of the week. _Which was a God send._

Embry was pretty tight lipped too, just saying they had to tie up some loose ends but will be back for the bon fire tonight. Leah had a suspicion that they were at the Makah reservation dealing with Raven's parents; and I tended to agree.

Now I was just sitting around on the beach with Jared, Quil, and Embry waiting for everyone to show up. We had decided to make a day of it; play some football and shit before the bonfire.

Since it was Friday, Leah, Bella, Jared and Kim didn't have any classes today, so they had helped Emily and Sam get everything set up for the bon fire, while the rest of us were at school.

Currently, though, Leah was at the diner with Kim and Sue helping them run the place. I had dropped off Seth there, and then dropped the Twins off at their own house, so they could spend some time with their Grandmother. Emily, Sam, and Bella had headed out about an hour ago for Emily's appointment. Apparently, you could see the sex of the baby at three months and both women had been smiling ear to ear as Sam drove them off to the clinic we have on the Rez.

I felt a body slam into me, their firm legs wrapping around my hips and their toned arms around my neck. I stumbled from the force of the hit but righted myself quickly. The scent of Vanilla and the ocean wafted around me, and I chuckled.

"Leah, what the hell?"

She laughed, before tightening her grip and dropping down to her own feet.

"Thought I'd let you know Bella called, they'll be here in a few minutes. Oh, and Seth and I brought lunch for you guys."

The other boys whooped, despite being at a far distance apart from each other, they heard Leah as if she was standing right next to them. And they started running towards us. Leah led us to her car, where Seth was setting three big baskets on the roof of her car.

"The cooler's in the trunk."

I nodded, and made my way to the open trunk and pulled out the huge ass cooler.

"This seems a _bit much_ for just us." Quil said picking up a basket.

"That's because it's for them too." Seth nodded behind me as he handed Embry a basket.

I turned back to see Collin and Brady jogging out of the tree line, just as Sam pulled into the parking lot. I smiled, and ditched the cooler, before I ran across the lot to Emily's car. I reached them just as Bella climbed out of the backseat. I pulled her into a hug and looked over her head at Sam, who was chuckling as Bella grumbled.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, finally releasing Bella and looking between the three.

"_Great!"_ All three exclaimed, making me chuckle.

"_So _do we have wolf boy or a girly wolf?" I urged, impatiently.

Bella smacked my chest, and started shoving me away, "_Oh, no_. You'll just have to wait to hear at the same time as everyone else."

"_Hey!_ Then why does she get to know?" I asked, mock offended looking between Emily and Sam.

"I'm the _Godmother_. I get _special privileges_." She immaturely stuck her tongue out at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey you guys coming to eat or what?" Leah yelled out to us.

I tossed Bella over my shoulder, to which she took up pounding on my back in a fit of giggles, as I jogged onto the beach where everyone started setting up. I dumped her near the baskets of food, where she wobbled with a muttered '_whoa_'.

"Hey, where's Emily going?" I heard Jared ask behind me, as Bella started handing me a stack of sandwiches.

"She's going to pick up Claire and Kim from the diner. Sue said we're in need of a family day. She'll be back in a minute, so save the girls some food." Sam shrugged.

We all grabbed our stacks of sandwiches and our own half liter of our favorite beverages, and found a place to sit on the huge blankets Leah set out. I sat to Bella's left, Leah on her right, and Sam on my left. The four of us were talking about the appointment. Sam and Bella had this awe kind of look on their faces when they explained the ultrasound. We could already hear the tiny heartbeat coming from Emily, but Bella couldn't and her face was completely lit up when she talked about it.

It was good to see her so excited and happy.

Finally, Emily and Kim joined us, as Claire rammed straight into Quil's back. We let them eat, while we all ragged on Bella, Sam, and Emily about not telling us what the sex of the baby is. Once they were done eating, we picked up our football and decided to play a game.

Sam, Jared, Seth, Leah, and I were on one team, and Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry, and Bella were on the other. The game was ridiculously unfair to Bella, it was still the winter season and we were in Third beach so it was much more secluded, so we were allowed to run at our top speed and tackle each other without having to worry about people seeing us. Emily, Kim, and Claire were giggling madly and cheering on Bella, when she was stomp her foot in frustration.

Finally, Sam cut her some slack and threw the football _right at her_. She was at the other side of the beach pouting and when she saw the ball heading straight to her, her whole face lit up. And then it was like something clicked and you could see her starting to freak out. No one moved, as we watched her and the ball soaring straight at her, we wanted to see what she would do. She let out a nervous squeal, as she closed her eyes and stuck her hands, just as the ball fell into it.

Everyone stood stock still, our jaws slacked, as we watched Bella open one eye, as if she was afraid to look, and then the other. And then it was like something clicked again, and her whole damn face lit back up and she started squealing.

"_I caught it! I caught it!"_

We were still frozen where we stood; it was Claire's squeal that broke us out of our daze.

"_Run!_ Run Aunty Belly! _Run!_"

And she fucking _ran._

_The wrong fucking way._

"_No_, Bella! The other way! _The other way!_" Her teammates yelled to her.

I was laughing my ass off, as I started running towards her. Everyone was yelling excitedly and laughing. Just as she registered me in front of her, her eyes widened, and she ducked _right_ between my legs . And kept running until she made a touchdown.

Where she promptly did the cabbage patch dance.

I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard, as Embry lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders and started bouncing around while both our teams crowded around her, cheering.

"Did you _see_ that? _I caught it!"_

Bella jumped up on me, a few minutes later, her arms around my neck, and my arms around her waist as we laughed, while her legs dangled in the air.

"Good job, babe." I lowered her onto her feet and kissed her cheek.

I followed her over to the blankets, where Leah was laying down still chuckling. Bella was practically skipping from all the excitement. As we reached the blankets Claire bounced into Bella's arm, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek for congratulations. I left Bella there when Claire started regaling her about how great Bella was and how it looked like through a five years old eyes.

We played around some more without Leah or Bella this time. It was great to just spend some time with everyone, even if we were missing a pack brother, and let out some stress. Bella was laughing freely and actually enjoying herself.

"_Paul!_"

I looked over to the blankets, to see the girls waving me over, but something in Bella's hands caught my eye.

_My acoustic guitar._

I groaned and jogged over to them, already knowing what they'll ask me.

"How'd you get that?" I glared at Bella, who smiled smugly.

"We stopped at your house before coming here."

"And my mom just let you _take it_?" I whined.

"Uh, _duh_, your mom _loves_ me."

I sighed. I need to give my mom a stern talking to about people just coming into my room and taking my shit while I'm not there. _Like it would matter anyway_. I sent a glare at Bella, as I snatched my guitar from her hands. I sat down and started tuning my guitar.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked, looking at the four girls.

They all shrugged, making me roll my eyes. _Typical._ I thought for a few minutes before I figured out what I wanted. As I started strumming the first notes of Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, I looked up to see Bella smile.

_It was one of her favorites._

_-_

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_But baby, you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you_

_this song It's meant to keep you_

_From doin' what you're supposed to_

_Like wakin' up too early_

_Maybe we could sleep in_

_I'll make you banana pancakes_

_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

-

Bella stood up with Claire, and started dancing around singing softly in Claire's ear.

_-_

_And we could pretend it all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_But just maybe, like an ukulele_

_Mama made a baby_

-

At that Kim nudged Emily, as I sent her a wink, making her giggle.

_-_

_I really don't mind to practice_

_Because you're my little lady_

_Lady, lady love me_

_Because I love to lay here lazy_

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend like there's no world outside_

_And we could pretend that all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just raining_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_Ain't no need, ain't no need_

_Can't you see, can't you see_

-

Bella handed Claire over to Quil, as Claire drifted to sleep, before sitting beside me.

_-_

_Rain all day and I don't mind_

_The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early_

_Don't pick it up_

_We don't need to_

_We got everything we need right here_

_And everything we need is enough_

_It's just so easy_

_When the whole world fits inside of your arms_

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm_

_Wake up slow, wake up slow_

_But baby, you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you this song_

_It's meant to keep you_

_From doin' what your supposed to_

_Like wakin' up too early_

_Maybe we could sleep in_

_I'll make you banana pancakes_

_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_Ain't no need, ain't no need_

_Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind_

_Can't you see, can't you see_

_We've got to wake up slow_

-

They clapped softly, making sure not to wake up Claire, while I tried to wave them off. Bella always commented on how she loved my singing. I usually kept it to myself, but the first time Bella came over to my house; my mom couldn't stop bragging when Bella saw my guitar lying around in the living room. After that Bella always asked me to sing for her, and I haven't been able to say no.

But I was going to get her back one of these days. I knew the girl could sing also. I caught her singing in her kitchen when she thought no one was home. _I was just buying my time._

"Alright, alright, let's get back to the game, shall we? And put this back in the case, _Bella._"

-

~*~

-

"Oh, _God_. I think I'm finally full." I groaned, making Bella snicker.

We were at the bon fire. And the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

All the way across the fire were Jacob and Raven, Embry and Quil on the other side of Raven, with Billy Black next to Jacob. Quil and Embry weren't even talking to Raven, choosing to talk around her to Jacob instead. Even Claire, the five year old that doesn't know how to shut up, wasn't talking to Raven; it was like she just _knew_ Raven wasn't welcomed. _It was fucking sad_. Though when I pointed it out to Bella she smiled and shook her head saying _'that's my girl'_.

On the other side of Quil and Claire, were Collin, Brady, and Seth, who talked amongst themselves. And the other side of Seth was me, Bella, Leah, Emily, and Sam. And Sue, Quil Sr., and Billy sat at the top of the cliff.

When Jacob and Raven arrived they didn't greet anybody, just chose a spot and sat there eating the food Quil and Embry brought them. Raven wouldn't even look over at Bella, and Bella was pretending neither Raven nor Jacob were there.

"Alright, okay. I have an announcement to make." Sam's voice rung out and everyone started to quiet down.

We all looked over to see him and Emily standing up. Emily's hand was rubbing her tiny baby bulge affectionately, while the other held Sam's.

"We have some new to share with you all." Sam started but was cut off by Emily.

"It's A _GIRL_!" She blurted.

Everyone started laughing, it was common knowledge that Emily couldn't keep things to herself. It was cute most of the time. We all whooped, but as Leah shot me a look, I groaned.

"_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_." I muttered under my breath, as I pulled out my wallet.

"I _told_ you so." Leah sang, as I handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"You should stop betting, honey." Bella patted my forearm tenderly, making me glare at her.

We all congratulated Emily and Sam, who shot me and Leah a teasing glare for betting on their kid. They told us that they had a picture but Emily had forgotten it at home. We talked a little bit about what the doctor said, and it looks like we'd be expecting another member in our family on July 10th. The girls quickly started talking over one another about the nursery, the baby shower, and baby names. I didn't know how they understood each other when they talked like that, maybe it was the many times they did that over the past two years that they had been able to perfect it, so they could; all I knew is that they could understand each other and it was fucked up.

"Alright, everyone quiet down." Billy spoke.

And just like that everything shifted. Us wolves straightened up in our seats, the imprints looked over to our Elders, and Bella closed her eyes; just like she did at every bonfire. She had told me once, that she liked to close her eyes and imagine what it was like back then during the time of Taha Aki.

_The legend of Taha Aki and the Third Wife had always been her favorite._

Billy and Quil went on to tell our legends, most of us were watching Raven's reaction, but I kept my eyes on Bella's face, with the occasional glance at Raven. She had already been told of what we were; now she was just getting the whole story.

They went on to tell us of the Spirit warriors; of Kahelaha, the first Spirit Warrior. Of Taha Aki, the first Spirit Wolf. And Bella's favorite, the Third Wife. As they spoke of the Cold woman, Raven's face drained of all its color and she looked sick, I could _actually smell_ the fear wafting out of her.

And then they spoke of the Cullen's and their yellow eyes.

Bella had a small smile on her face. And I knew she wasn't with us anymore.

She was in a time where her best friend could tell her, her future, where when she used to be nervous she had been calmed by just a simple touch, where a boy could regal her with other peoples thoughts, where a family played baseball during thunder storms.

She had told me that it didn't hurt to think about them anymore, that her new family – _us – _we had filled that hole in her chest when they had left. And now she was able to look back and be thankful for the time she was able to spend with them.

But something changed.

Sue spoke.

And she _never_ spoke at our bonfires.

Her voice took on the magical tone that Billy and Quil had when they spoke of our legends. It wasn't something we _ever_ heard from her, and she had everyone captivated. Especially Bella, as her eyes snapped open and looked towards the elders.

"Today, we add a new legend. _One not yet_ _finished_. Of the human girl and the family with yellow eyes. And how that human girl became a part of the Quileute pack."

Bella's breath hitched and her eyes watered. Leah grabbed Bella's hand and my arm went around her waist.

"It all started long ago, in the cafeteria of Forks High…."

And so Sue spun the tale that belonged to Bella. She told us of every thought and feeling, every action and reaction, as if she were reading it from a book.

Because she could.

Because she knew.

Because Bella had _told_ Sue and Quil and Billy and Sam everything in a council meeting.

There wasn't a detail Bella didn't leave out for them. All because Quil Sr. hadn't trusted her in the beginning and Bella wanted to prove that she was worthy.

_And worthy she was. _

Sue went on tell us about the family meeting, the baseball game, the three nomads, the ballet studio, the eighteenth birthday party, it's aftermath, the search Sam, Jared, and I took looking for her in the woods, the two weeks she laid in bed, and the four months she was a zombie.

Sue spoke of Jacob's commitment, of Quil and Embry's first meeting with her, of Jacob's abandonment, of Bella's persistence. She spoke of me, and my willing to attack the '_leach lover'_ on site. She spoke of Laurent's attempt. Of Victoria's rein for revenge.

_Sue told us everything._

"This human girl had intertwined herself into our daily lives. Learned our language, our customs, our lifestyle, _our heritage_. She's studied our legends and laws." At that Billy and Quil smiled a smile that beamed nothing but pride.

"She had been there when the first female in history became a warrior, and when the first children made the transition as warriors. She helps bring in money into our land. And she spreads that wealth with the children at the center." Sue smiled fondly.

"By healing some of our protectors, _our warriors_, hearts," Sue's voice quievered and her eyes watered as she looked fondly at both her daughters, "we had healed hers."

"But her story, _her legend_, is not yet finished. She still has a road to travel. And it may be a tough one. But as she has helped our protectors travel their path, _we will help her with hers_." The last part had been forceful and full of meaning as Sue stared Raven down.

"Now, just as each of our warriors and their mates has one, I would like to call up _our precious human girl_, and give her, her own journal."

There were gasps wrung out around the fire.

The journal was something we all receive when we first phase, or if you were an imprint, you get upon being told the secret. Our Elders also had one.

It was thick, and leather bound, and had our tribal mark on the cover engraved into it.

It was something our people held sacred. It would be passed on to the next generation of protectors, and the next after that. They held them where we held our council meetings under strict lock and key that only our Elders held.

Bella Swan would be the _first_ unimprinted, pale face to _ever_ have her own journal.

Her story would be told on our land for generations to come.

_Just like ours would be._

I smirked, a smirk that was filled with pride, smugness, and excitement, as I heard Raven's voice ring out; it was filled with nothing but undiluted awe.

"Who is she?"

Only one person answered, as she stood, showing nothing but strength and bravery and power.

Everything Isabella Marie Swan was made of.

"It's me."

* * *

**AN:** The football play that happened to Bella had _actually_ happened with me and my best friend. She's a major girly girl, and I couldnt stop laughing when it had happened, that I couldnt even grab her when she ran past me. _Good Stuff._

Anyway... Paul? As a musician? _YUM!_

Seriously, when I thought about it, Paul did seem like he'd have some kind of instrument laying around in his bedroom. So I firgured, _why not?_ It helps that musicians are totally _fuckhot._

How many of you would love for a guy to lay around in bed with you and just watch chick flicks without complaint? _I know I would._

Anyway, about the journal... I was thinking... how do they tell generation upon generation about life as a werewolf and shit? _Oral?_ While they could tell the legends orally, things will get left out, _forgotten,_ so why not have a journal? Get these boys to write about their first phase, how they felt before and after it happened, how their first fight with a vampire went. They could inform their future descendants about everything _in great detail_. Prepare them and guide them. Make the future generations learn through their mistakes so they dont do it in the future.

_Anywhooo... I thought it was a good idea._

Like I said, when you tell people stories orally, things, _facts_ gets left out, _forgotten_. _Little important details, completely lost_. That's where the journals come to play.

And they _will_ be _very important_ in future chapters.

-

-

**_Reviews? Please? :)_**


	7. Sunday's Family Night Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts.

**AN:** No Beta.. Just Me!!!

_I hope you enjoy..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Paul Meraz**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

I stifled yet _another_ yawn as I was pulled into another store. I was currently being the bag boy for Bella as we shopped for clothes in the mall in Port Angeles.

Every couple of months we had to buy new clothes, it wasn't like we were growing anymore it was just that we were still shredding our clothes on accident. So Bella, Emily, and Leah were leading me, Seth, and Sam around the mall so we could hold not only _our _clothes, but theirs as well.

Having taken up Brady and Collin's night shifts and having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn yesterday morning and this morning, I felt like I hadn't slept all week.

_Well, really, I haven't_.

I'd hang out at the diner for an hour or two before going home and doing my punishment chores, take a nap, eat dinner with my mom, and then take another nap, before getting up at 10pm and doing patrols till 5am, when Sam would come on to take over. Then I'd head to Bella's and fall asleep on her bed till 7am, when she woke up to get ready for school. I'd run home then, take a shower, eat breakfast with my mom, and drive to school.

Then I'd do it all over again.

_I was just fucking tired._

But I knew my body will get used to it by next week, it was made to do that.

"Hey," I felt her thin arms go around my waist, as she rested her chin on my chest, so she was looking up at me, "we're almost done. Just another hour, and we'll go home and you can take a nap before dinner tonight."

I sighed and nodded, taking Bella's hand and tried to catch us up with everyone else.

"So, who are we shopping for now?" I asked, seeing the smaller pants size.

"Collin and Brady." Bella murmured, before pointing out the section with Seth's size for him and Leah to look through.

_Ah, Brady and Collin... _

_That_ was another reason we were shopping. Yesterday, Emily and Bella had met with their Grandmother. The poor woman didn't stand a chance. She was totally blindsided with Bella's girl next door demeanor and Emily's care giver attitude, so she fell in love with the girls quickly. Now, she was coming to Sunday's Family Night Dinner tonight. And the girls were busy trying to find something nice to wear since Sue told us all to be '_presentable_'.

"Okay, go try these on, will ya? Make sure they're snug the way you like them. I'll take the bags."

Bella handed me a stack of jeans and I handed her the three shopping bags, before making my way to the back where the changing rooms were. I tried on the jeans quickly, desperately wanting to get back to the Swan-Water house so I can go to sleep. I wasn't surprised when all five pairs of jeans were snug around the waist, _just the way I liked them_; Bella and my mom were the only women I trusted to pick out clothes for me.

I came out of the dressing room, giving Bella the thumbs before walking with her to pay for the clothes. The rest of the group was sitting outside waiting for us.

"You sure those will fit the boys?" I nodded to the large stack of jeans and random shirts that belonged to the boys.

"Yep." She answered, and left it at that.

I don't know why I even asked, my brain was all kinds of slow with the lack of sleep. Bella had been buying the boys clothes since they first phased with her _own_ money. But they were actually still growing, only at a much slower rate. They didn't have much money, and their grandmother would be _even more_ suspicious than she already was if she constantly had to buy them clothes.

They, _like Seth_, looked 18 with the rest of us looked like we were in our mid twenties; but by the time they reach 16 they'll look as old as we do. But Bella kept tracked of their growth, so she never worried about getting the wrong size.

"I'm so _tired_." I moaned, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and laying my head on top of hers.

"Just hang on, honey," she rubbed my arm, "You can sleep in the car. I already did all my shopping, now we just got to get Leah some new dresses."

I nodded, and kissed the top of her head, before moving forward to pay for my clothes. We paid for our clothes quickly, before catching up to the group outside and following them to another store.

"Actually, me and Paul are gonna head out to the car. Just meet us there, okay?" Bella spoke up, and I sighed in relief.

They nodded, and we started heading towards the parking lot. We walked quietly and quickly, my right arm around Bella's shoulder and her tiny body tucked into my side, with her left arm wrapped around my waist, both of us holding shopping bags in our free hands. I was humming quietly while twirling a lock of her hair around my finger, when I saw it.

"_Paul?_"

I hadn't noticed I had stopped until she said something. I was too busy eye-fucking the hell out of the sunburst electric guitar and the amp beside it.

_It was one beautiful instrument._

"What is it?" Bella asked, after following my line of sight.

"1983 Fender Stratocaster in Sunburst and an Ampli Tube Fender. That," I pointed to the amp, "is the only official Fender guitar _and_ bass amp."

"I take it you like it." Bella smirked indulgently up at me.

"_Like it?_ No, babe, I _love it_. It's sexy as hell." I looked longingly at the guitar.

"Why don't you just get it then?" She asked, shrugging.

I sighed, "It's too _expensive_, Bells. C'mon let's get to the car already."

I started pulling her along, as she lingered by the store window that displayed the guitar and amp. We reached Bella's SUV a few minutes later, and dumped our bags in the trunk before climbing into the front seat. We were quiet for a while before Bella spoke.

"Paul, why don't you just run home? You're lookin' really tired hon'." She frowned at me, as she swiped her thumbs under my eyes, where I was sure I had huge bags.

"No," I grabbed her hand and ran my thumb over her knuckles, "I'm fine. I told you I'd come spend time with you today."

"You've spent _every day_ with me for the past few weeks, Paul. _Go home_." She pressed the unlock button to her car and nodded pointedly at the door.

I sighed, I really did want to spend time with her, but I really _needed_ some sleep too. I looked back over at her and she glared at me.

_I got the message loud and clear._

"_Fine._ Expect a giant half naked Indian in your bed, woman." I grumbled climbing out her car, while she giggled.

I took my tennis shoes, socks, my thin sweater, which we wore for appearances, and my tank top off and threw them in the trunk, before waving at her and jogging over towards the back of the parking lot that was heavily wooded.

Once in the hit the first trees, I took off at a sprint, which was much faster than a human, and once I couldn't see the parking lot anymore I stopped and stripped before phasing and taking off towards La Push.

The twin's voices joined my mind.

"_Hey, Paul. How was shopping?"_ _– Collin _

"_Fine. Bella got you guys some new clothes." – Me_

They both groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes I wondered if they _really were_ Bella's kids, even though she would've been like 7 when they were born, they were just _too much_ like her. They never liked people spending money on them or doing nice things for them.

"_Why did she buy us clothes?" – Brady_

"_She noticed you guys are starting to run low, like the rest of us. I think she even bought you guys something for you to wear tonight."_ _– Me_

"_Mmm, ever the observant one." – Collin_

"_Well, that's good. I know we definitely don't have anything 'presentable' for tonight."_ _– Brady_

I watched as their minds went back to yesterday after they got home with their grandmother, and how she praised Bella and Emily to them, and how she apologized for thinking so horribly of all of us.

"_Are you guys excited for tonight?"_ _– Me_

"_Yes."_ They both hissed.

I chuckled, just as I reached the Swan-Water home.

"_Well, I just got here. I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll see you boys later." – Me_

They quickly said their byes before I phased in the woods behind Sue's house. I pulled on my boxers and jeans, and jogged up the back porch steps. Coming into the house, I saw my mom already here and she was in the kitchen helping Sue cook. I said a quick hello and let them know the others will be home a little later and that I was going to take a nap, before running up the stairs and collapsing onto Bella's bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was _out_. I didn't wake up until a little later when the scent of strawberry's wafted around me, and the bed sunk with her weight. Only for me to pull her closer and fall right back to sleep.

-

~*~

-

"Paul, wake up." I groaned as I felt a little hand shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

I growled and turned over. I snapped my eyes up to be Bella so I can glare at her properly; I froze at the figure in front of me.

Bella. _Wet_. And _in a towel_.

_HolyFuckingChrist_

Now, I've seen Bella wear less. I've seen her wearing a sports bra and short shorts when we go cliff diving. I've seen her wearing a shirt and underwear when I stay the night.

Hell, I've _even_ seen her _naked_ through Jacob Black's eyes.

_And let me tell you…_ His imagination didn't do her _any_ justice.

But I've never seen her with my own eyes…. _like this_.

And here she was in that towel.

_That fucking towel…_

It was barely covering her ass and tits.

"You done eye-fucking me, Meraz?"

My eyes snapped to her, and I felt a grin spread across my face as her blush reached down her chest.

_Jesus Fuck_

Now, she may be my best friend, but I was still a man. And Bella Swan had _always_ been hot. I had to swallow thickly, and my smile fell as I heard Leah's snickers from her bedroom, and Seth's cough/spluttering followed by a warning growl coming from his room.

"Fuck you, _Swan_." I growled.

A sly grin appeared on Bella's face, as she turned and walked into her walk in closet, before she stopped and called back to me over her shoulder.

"You couldn't handle this, _baby._" She winked before turning back to her closet.

I growled and adjusted myself in my pants. I didn't need Bella seeing that she had an effect on me; that, not only would make her blush, but she can be fucking _cocky_ about it. It had happened once, I had been staring to _intently_ at Bella while she was bent over at the diner; it resulted in me getting a black eye from Jacob and Bella flaunting her shit and hurdling unnecessary comments at me.

I jumped into the shower and sighed when I felt much more energized than I did this morning.

I wasn't in the shower for more than five minutes before I heard the door open and close, and Leah's and Bella's voices reached my ears.

"_What the fuck?_ Can't a man take a shower in _peace?_" I growled.

"No." Was Leah's answer.

"We have to finish getting ready, and you're taking too long." Bella said.

A few seconds later, I heard the blow dryer running. I sighed, _I should've just used Seth's bathroom._ But then again my toiletries were in here and I was too lazy to move them back and forth. I decided I was bored enough to listen in on their gossip while I went about my business.

"So mom and Charlie set a date." I heard Leah murmur over the blow dryer.

_It was about fucking time._ They've been engaged for a little over a year now, and everyone was getting a little impatient with them. _Well_, I knew my mom was.

"_Yeah?_ When's that?" Bella asked.

"March 5th." Leah answered.

"_Wow._ That's a few weeks from now. Do they know what they're going to do yet?"

"Mom just wants to go to Vegas, but we all know that is not gonna happen." I could hear the smirk in Leah's voice.

"Yeah, Charlie doesn't want to do that, since he did that with Renee. I think they should just have it here, plus a lot of people want to attend." Bella voiced.

"That's true. Has Charlie said anything about the honeymoon? I know mom hasn't." Leah asked.

"No." Bella answered, they were silent for a while before Bella spoke again, "Maybe… Maybe we can send them somewhere, like… Phoenix or Jacksonville." She murmured quietly.

I dropped the bar of soap in my hands in shock.

_Phoenix or Jacksonville. _

The Phoenix house had been paid off when Renee and Phil had moved to Jacksonville, but Renee couldn't let go of the house because it had been their first house and the place Bella did the majority of her growing up. And when they had moved to Jacksonville, they bought and paid the majority of it with Phil's first check after he got signed to a baseball team. When they had passed away, the house only had a few more payments left, and everything that Phil and Renee owned went to Bella. And when the lawyers asked about the houses, Bella couldn't let them go.

_Too many memories there_, she had said.

Apparently Charlie was the same because the house in Forks was still under his name, and he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"I think… I think that's a great idea. Are you _sure_ about this, Bella?" Leah asked, concern coloring her tone.

"Yes. Call Seth in here and see what he thinks?" Bella instructed.

I groaned as I heard Seth's steps coming into the bathroom.

"Who's in the shower?" He asked.

"Paul." Both girls answered.

"Why are you in here then?"

"We needed to get ready." Bella answered.

"_Okay._" Seth said slowly, "What do you guys need?"

"Sit down." Leah instructed.

I heard Seth moving around until the sound of the toilet seat cover creaked and I knew he was doing what he was told. They went on to tell him about Bella's suggestion and they got the same shocked silence, but Seth seemed to snap out of it faster than we did.

"Are you sure, Bells?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, I mean my Godmother still lives in Phoenix with her daughter, down the road from the house. And the neighbor in Jacksonville played with Phil on the team. They both have a key and said they'll take care of the house and get it cleaned up when I was ready to come back."

"Well,_ if you're sure_, then I think it's a great idea. Get them away from us kids for a while." He chuckled.

"Me too. What do you think, Paul?" Bella tapped the shower curtain.

"I think you should get me a towel." I said as I turned off the water, and smiled when I heard her huff, "I think it's a great idea."

I wrapped the towel around my waist after Bella handed it to me, and stepped out of the shower. I had been right, Seth was sitting on the toilet, reading a car magazine. He was already dressed up in a red polo shirt with white strips and jeans, and his old red converses that looked like they were finally cleaned.

Over by their own sinks, were Leah and Bella, they too were dressed up. Leah was in one of her dresses, it was white but had different color flower prints on them, and she was wearing her black flats. Her short hair was down and pin straight, and she barely had any make up on. Bella was wearing a blue blouse that had a large white belt going around her waist, with jeans, and blue flats. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and she also had little make up on.

I felt a smirk plaster itself on my face, as I watched Bella's chocolate eyes scanning my chest and abs _repeatedly_.

"You done eye-fucking me, _Swan?_" I repeated her words.

"Fuck you, _Meraz._" She growled a cute kitten growl.

"Anytime, baby, anytime." I smirked, and chuckled when she huffed.

"Don't you girls look pretty." I said walking over to Bella's sink, and saw Seth roll his eyes, "I meant you too, Seth."

I watched from the bathroom mirror, as Seth stood from the toilet with a sly grin. His eyes flickered to his sisters before he looked me in the eye through the mirror.

"You couldn't handle this, _baby_." He winked and blew me a kiss as he walked towards the door.

I groaned, as the girls coughed to hide their laughter, only to fail miserably when Seth slammed the bathroom door shut muttering '_asshole_' loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Mind if I shave?" I asked Bella when Leah took her giggling ass downstairs.

"Don't use Leah's sink. She hates that shit." She said as she walked into her bedroom.

I opened Bella's medicine cabinet and grimaced when I saw Jacob's stuff still on the third shelf. Mine and Bella's things were all mixed together on the second and first shelf, and I briefly wondered if Jake had ever been jealous of our relationship before.

I mean Bella was my best friend. She knew things about me, that my mom didn't even know, and the same went for her. I knew things about her that Jacob didn't know. Bella and I had a bond that was much different from the couples and friends in our group. We got each other a hell of a lot better, I knew when she had the need to just _run away_ and she knew when I needed to fuck something up. And we both knew how to calm each other better than anybody else.

_Was that why Jake was being such a dick lately?_

"Here's your clothes."

I looked over and beside me stood Bella holding my clothes in her hands, but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the third shelf. I sighed, and grabbed my razor and shaving cream, before closing the cabinet door. Bella blinked and looked back over to me, as she sat the clothes on the counter.

"Will you go with me?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Go where?" I asked, rubbing the cream onto my jaw.

"_Jake's_. I have to get my stuff back and I need to give him his stuff." She started to ramble.

"_Relax_. Yes, I'll go with you." I chuckled.

"Good." She nodded, as she beamed.

We talked as I finished getting ready. She sat on the toilet seat and had closed her eyes when I put on the jeans and black button down shirt she set out for me. By the time I was down rolling up the last sleeve to my elbow, I couldn't hold the question any longer. Bella tended to get talkative and would play with her fingers a lot when she got nervous.

_And she was doing both now._

"Okay, what's up? Why are you so nervous?" I curled a finger around her chin and pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes.

"I'm _not_." She shut up when I glared at her, before sighing, "Okay, I am. I'm nervous the Twin's grandmother wont like me. I mean, I know this is weird, but I feel like the boys… that… they _are_ mine, _ya know?_ No, _never mind_, I don't know what I'm talking about.. It's just.."

"Hey, hey, I get it." She looked at me doubtfully. "_I do_." I reassured.

"I mean, you're the one that takes care of them. Feeds them. Buys them clothes. You're the one they go to when they need someone to talk to."

I sighed, remembering when the boys had first phased. About two weeks into their phase, Sam was taking them around one last time. He was worried since they were only 12 years old, that they weren't ready yet. Sam had just left them to take care of the Fork's region of the forest, so they could get acclimated with the Cullen's scent, and I was coming off my shift and was right outside my house, ready to phase back to human form, when the boys caught a whiff of the sickly sweet stench that belong to a bloodsucker. Without a second thought, I ran, telling them to send up a signal. You could hear the panic in their howls, as they registered five vamps running _straight _for them.

The twins, Seth, and Leah were the smallest, therefore the fastest of our pack; Leah being the smallest of them all. But outside of them, I was fastest next to Sam, strongest next to Quil, and a better fighter next to Jake. I fair better with all three than the rest of them only being particularly good in their _one_ area.

_I had never run so fast in my life. _

By the time, everyone showed up the boys and I had two leaches down but the third had gotten a hold of Brady. The others took care of the other two that were trying to escape, while Collin and I worked on trying to free his brother.

Brady's whole upper right side had been crushed. We had to rebreak and reset every major bone. He had been unconscious for a whole day. We had ended up telling their grandmother that he got into a car accident with Bella, since her truck had just dead the week before.

Afterwards the boys had been freaked out, and they wouldn't talk to anybody, _but Bella_, since she had been pretty beaten up herself in that ballet studio by the leech.

No one dared to tell Bella, that the group of vampires that attacked the boys was sent by Victoria. Her scent had been _all over_ the leeches.

"Yeah, but I'm not actually _related_ to them. This is their, _actual_, grandmother."

"_So?_" I asked.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Bella pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, she likes you. She probably thinks you're a good influence on the boys."

I chuckled, when Bella snorted, "How so?" She looked at me doubtfully.

"Bella, you're 20 years old. You are going to college and already have a successful business up and running. How many 20 year olds do you know that own their _own business_?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't do it by myself. Its Emily's too. And it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the Elders." She mumbled.

"_Exactly_. The Elder's approve of you, _so she does too_. And Emily is not that much older than you Bella. She's 23. She's married to the Chief of the tribe and already has a baby on the way. Together you guys can win over any traditional Quileute Grandmother." I chuckled.

It was true. The traditional people in La Push probably wouldn't have accepted Bella, hadn't it been for the Elders. To the traditional old farts around here, what the Elder's say is law.

_And they say Bella is good._

"Okay, I'm done with the pep talk. Let's head down stairs, I hear Sam and Emily coming up the driveway."

I offered her my hand, to help her up, and together we walked downstairs to our family.

-

~*~

-

I had been fighting a grin since Bella and I had come down the stairs and seen everyone all dressed up. Usually, on our Sunday's Family Night Dinner's we wore what we usually wore every day. We, wolves, would be shirtless and shoeless, with our cut off shorts; Leah would wear one of her dresses that she uses when she has to phase. Bella would be in shorts and a tank, while my mom, Sue, and Emily wore jeans and a t shirt, and Charlie would throw on whatever he found in his closet.

But, nope, _not today_. Today we were dressed to impress.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Sue glare at Charlie. She looked like the regular Susie Homemaker, in her blue dress that had silver printing on it, and silver '_kitten heels'_ as my mom corrected me on moments ago. Charlie had decided to dress like he always did, _hence the Sue-glare_, he was wearing his brown, black, and white flannel shirt with a white under shirt, blue jeans, and his brown boots.

Over in the corner, was my mother giggling, as she murmured '_at least it's a clean shirt'_ to Sue. She was wearing a black skirt that went below her knees and a white button up short sleeve shirt, with her black and white '_kitten heels_'.

Sam wasn't as dressed up as the rest of us, but he wasn't as off like Charlie was either. Emily had dressed him in a grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, and his brown boots. Emily looked as pretty as the other girls, in a cream long sleeve dress that came right above her knee, a brown belt going around her waist and brown boots that came to her knees.

"I need another beer. _Fucking clothes_." Sam grumbled, tugging on his sleeves. "You want something?"

_I'd kill for a beer._ "Sprite. Bella has some hidden in the back of the fridge." I said, seeing Charlie glare at me, probably thinking I'd ask for a beer.

Sam chuckled, and shook his head before disappearing into the kitchen. Sam, Charlie, Seth, and I were just sitting around the living room watching the game, as they girls finished off dinner. Sam came back a few minutes later and tossed the can of Sprite at my head, which I caught, mumbling '_asshole_' under my breath.

"How did you know she had it hidden?" Sam asked opening his beer.

"She told me." I shrugged, "We both prefer Sprite. When Seth drinks all of his Dr. Pepper, he tends to get into Bella's stash, so she hides them for us."

Sam chuckled and went back to the game, while I dealt with a glaring Seth. The four us guys were joking around, shooting the shit, when the door bell rang and I heard Bella's sigh '_just in time'_ from the kitchen.

Sue sped walk to the front door, with Bella on her heels, and they answered the door. We heard the boys greet Bella and introduce their grandmother to Sue in the hallway, before they finally came into view.

Leading the group out of the hallway was Collin and Brady. Brady was wearing a white polo with black stripes, jeans, and what looked to be brand new white converses. Collin was wearing a green polo with white stripes, jeans, and he too looked like he got brand new black converses.

When Bella made her way to me, I shot her a pointed look between her and the shoes. She blushed and shrugged.

"They needed knew shoes." She mumbled.

"_Right_." I chuckled.

"_What_? I can't help it. _Okay?_ I like buying them things. So shoot me. Oh, _whatever_. Hey! Mrs. Yuri, this is Paul Meraz and his mother Amy." Bella elbowed me during her rant before she beamed and introduced me to the boy's Grandmother.

"Please, child, call me Grandma Teresa."

The withered old lady smiled gently at Bella, before turning to me. She was wearing an orangish kind of dress that came down to her ankles, and had on a pair of orangish flats. Her hair was a little poufy, and was black, but a lot of grey streaks around it.

My nose twitched as an odd smell wafted off her, but I just brushed it off as her perfume or the old people smell. I smiled at her and offered my hand. She didn't seemed surprised by my heat, probably used the boys temperature.

"Okay, Dinners all ready, so let's eat, shall we?" Sue clapped, and led Grandma Teresa into the dining room.

I smiled and shook my head, as Brady threw his arm around Bella's shoulder and Collin grabbed her hand. They always had to have a hand on her. It was like she'd disappear if they didn't.

We all got into the large dining room. Sue had gotten Sam and some of us boys to add on to the house when Bella and Charlie had moved in. Seth's room, the guestroom downstairs and the dining room had been the new addition to the house.

Charlie took head of the dining table, while Sam took the other. Sue was to Charlie's left, with my mom on her other side, Leah was next to my mom, with Teresa on her right, and Emily in between Teresa and Sam. I sat to Sam's left, across from Emily, with Bella beside me, and Brady and Collin on her other side, while Seth sat between Collin and Charlie.

Dinner started off awkwardly, but I couldn't help but smile little as I watched Teresa watch Bella with a gentle smile. Bella wasn't paying anyone _any_ attention because it was all focused on Brady and Collin, as she helped them set their plates up. The boys weren't paying attention to anyone either, as they regaled Bella about a video game they had played earlier, while Bella listened with a mother's patient ear.

"So, Teresa, I heard you went by the girls' diner yesterday." Sue spoke up.

And that seemed to break the tension, as Teresa complimented Emily and Bella on their business. Both girls blushed and said quiet '_thank you's'_.

"It's really a family business; I guess you can call it." Bella said.

"How so?" Grandma Teresa asked.

"Well, we may own the diner, but it's really the boys who work there, that keep it running." Bella chuckled, "I'm sure you've heard Collin and Brady talk about the other boys that help Sam out with council business?" Bella smiled, as Teresa nodded.

"Well, they don't get paid for what they do for the council, so when Emily and I opened Young Swan Diner, we hired them all. They get flexible hours, so if Sam has to call them in for something the council needs, they're able to go _without_ anyconsequences, and they'll still get paid for the work they've done. All the boys are like family to us, and we take care of family." Bella and Teresa shared a smile.

"And what kind of work do the boys do for the council?"

Everyone's forks stilled and their hearts stuttered, but it was much too fast for a human to catch. Sam and I shared a look before he turned to Teresa.

"_Different things_. Most of the time the council needs us to do security, but we also do some construction. Just last November we had to repair the rec's roof." Sam nodded.

"The boys even helped build this dining room." Charlie smiled, as he knocked on the dining room table.

Sue quickly changed the subject. And we found out the Teresa used to be a school teacher at the Hoh rez and here in La Push before she retired. She had been born in La Push, but her parents had moved her to the Hoh reservation to live with a sick relative when she was a teenager. She went to college in Olympia and married a Quileute man, who she met when she visited La Push during one of her spring breaks. They moved to the Hoh reservation to be next to her mother, and when she passed, Teresa and her husband packed up their son and moved back to La Push. Where he son, met and married his wife, and had Collin and Brady. When the Twin's parents had gotten into a car accident, Teresa had taken them in.

We were sitting around having desert, _my favorite_, Bella's homemade Cherry Pie, when it happened and I realized what that _off_ smell I got earlier from Teresa was.

As she coughed _something horrible_ into her napkin, her scent was more prominent and wafted around the dining room. The twin's clenched their eyes shut tightly, as mine, Seth's, and Sam's eyes widened. Leah seeing our reaction took a long _discrete_ sniff and made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat.

Bella's eyes snapped to mine. They were full of questions.

_How was I going to tell her?_

_How was I going to tell her that the woman she was desperately trying to impress was…_

_Oh, God._

I blinked and looked away from her chocolate eyes.

I don't know how I was going to tell her, but I knew I had to though. Because…

_Grandma Teresa smelled of death._

_

* * *

_

**AN**: Mmm.... What's going to happen?

Anyway, I felt like this chapter was shit, really, but i promise next chapter will be better.

If you guys want to know who I chose as 'Grandma Teresa' and see the profiles, check out the links on my profile.

I'd really love some good reviews!

:/


	8. The Moon and A Lifetime

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, but my plot.

And Raven, and Amy, and Grandma Teresa, of course. :D

**AN:**Sorry, Sorry, I took so long. I had gone over to my dads house last week for the weekends, and it kind of just threw me off a bit. Anyway, this is that Fridays chapter. And I'll try to get last Tuesdays and Fridays chapters in as soon as possible, so I can get back on schedule. Like I said, I'm so sorry for the wait. But thank you for waiting... its means a whole lot to me :D

Anywho, no beta, just me... like always.

* * *

_**Paul Meraz**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_"What do you mean she's missing?" _

I hissed at Leah. I had left Sue's place a few hours ago, to go home and explain to my mother why Leah, Sam, Seth, and I became uncomfortably quiet when Grandma Teresa coughed. After the twins and their grandmother left, Leah had whispered, in a tone too quiet for a human to hear, that she would explain it to Sue, Charlie, and Bella. And Sam agreed to do the same with Emily.

After that we all just went home.

That was probably the most uncomfortable family dinner we've ever had.

_"I don't know. I went to tell mom, Charlie, and her, but Seth said she… left." – Leah_

_"I just left like an hour ago. She can't be that far away." – Me_

I watched through our mind link as Leah raced to Cullen Manor, the trees blurring past her. She jumped the creek in the backyard and made a loop around the house.

_"She's not here." – Leah whined._

_"Well, she's not at the diner either." – Seth's voice joined ours._

I growled, agitated. _What was with this girl and running away?_

_"Where else would she go?" – Leah_

We stayed quiet as we searched for Bella. Leah was running through Forks, while Seth checked out the beaches in La Push. I was taking the woods; since I had been patrolling when Leah's panicked thoughts had joined mine.

It was when Seth came across broken driftwood on First Beach, and I remembered that it had been Bella's and Jake's driftwood, that I realized I _may_ just know where she was. There were only two places she went when she needed to do some serious thinking.

I dashed off to where I hoped she would be, letting Leah and Seth know that they should head back home. As I reached the tree line, I could see her SUV parked on the dirt road. I phased and threw on my shorts before making my way to the SUV.

_And there she was. _

She was standing on the cliff facing the ocean and the full moon.

She was standing on _our_ cliff.

The cliff that I had foolishly tried to attack her on. The cliff that I had sat on for hours thinking of reasons why I should hate her. The cliff where she punched me in the face after I said something stupid. It was on this cliff that she showed me, that she was worthy.

_It was just our cliff._

I took a deep breath before walking to the edge of the cliff, where Bella was standing. I didn't say anything as I finally reach her and neither did she. The only indication she gave me to let me know she knew I was here with her was a hitched breath and skipped heartbeat.

We stood there for a few minutes not saying anything. My hands in my pockets and my body facing the ocean, but my eyes were on her. She had her arm crossed over her chest and her eyes were closed, as a mahogany lock fanned across her face.

_She looks peaceful._

"The moon looks big tonight." I observed quietly, making Bella open her eyes.

"_Actually_, it doesn't matter where you are in the world; it's never bigger than your thumb."

To prove her point, she lifted her small thumb in the air in front of her right eye as she squinted her left eye, before sighing and dropping her hand.

"Yeah?" I murmured, doing the same with my thumb.

"Yep. California, Phoenix, Jacksonville, Forks, La Push…. _It's always the same_." She murmured.

We were quiet again. Both still staring at moon.

"You know, before I moved here I spent two weeks in California with Charlie every summer since I was fourteen." Bella said in an uninterested tone.

"Yeah?"

_Where are you going with this, Bella?_

"Yeah. Grandma Swan retired there."

_Fuck._

"_You see_, she had this _horrible_ cough, every time I went to see her. I thought she was allergic to her cats." Bella snorted and shook her head.

It obvious Bella already knew what was going on with Grandma Teresa. It was stupid of me to think otherwise. This was Bella Swan; she was the most perceptive person I knew.

Plus, it didn't take a genius to figure it out _either._

With all our reactions it was pretty obvious. Not to mention Bella was around when Harry Clearwater passed away. Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, and I couldn't go _near_ the man for a week, because of his bad heart, before he died. But it wasn't because he smelled as off as Teresa did, though he did smell a little bit off, it was because we just didn't know how to _act_ around the poor man.

"Do the twins know?" I didn't answer her, "_Of course_, they know." She sighed.

"Do you know how long?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know how long they've known." I whispered, and she shot me a glare.

Yeah, I was fucking avoiding. This isn't something I was comfortable speaking about.

_Death._

I was uncomfortable when my grandmother died, when Harry died, and I'm uncomfortable _now_.

I didn't do well with death or abandonment issues. I only stuck around Bella because I actually fucking _cared_ about her.

When my grandmother died, I felt like such a _prick_. I hadn't actually cared that she did. Hell, I didn't even know the woman. She had kicked my mother out when she found out she was pregnant and never spoke to her again. I only felt bad that my mom was crying and only mildly upset that I didn't get a chance to know her. Either way, I resented her solely on the fact that she hurt my mother.

_Call me an ass, whatever, I don't give a fuck._

And when Harry died, well, that was the first time I cried since my _so-called_ father slammed the door in my face when I was eleven. And even then, I did it away from prying eyes. Harry had been like a father to me. I had grown up alongside Sam, Leah, and Seth.

Sam's father wasn't around and mine was totally out of the picture, so Harry took it upon himself to teach us how to ride a bike, throw a football, taught us baseball and how to fish, how to throw a real punch, and talked to us about the birds and the bees.

And when the time came, he taught us about our destinies as protectors.

I am the man I am today because Harry Clearwater took the time to help mold who I would become. And my mother is the most amazing mom, because Sue taught her how.

_We owe the Clearwater's everything._

"That's not what I meant, _Paul._" Bella hissed.

"I don't know, Bells." I sighed, "It won't be _long_… She…" _She reeks._

The stench, it was like expired milk. It wasn't pleasant. And I seriously wanted to slap myself for comparing a sweet old lady to expired milk.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Come on, babe, let's get you home." I put my arm around her, once I saw her shiver from the wind.

She nodded and I led her to the passenger side of her SUV. Once she was settled in, I jogged around the car and fixed the seat in the driver side before climbing in. Bella laughed at how big I was and handed me the keys. Once we were ready, I backed out of the cliff and onto the hidden dirt road that led to it. The ride home was quiet. Bella was lost in her thoughts, and I left her to her thinking, knowing that it was what she needed right now.

Once we got to her house, Leah met us outside and said I should just get some sleep and that she'll take over my shift for the night. I thanked her and followed Bella upstairs to her room. I walked into Bella's closet and opened the drawer that held some of my clothes, and took out some boxers. I stripped out of my shorts and slipped on my boxers before climbing into Bella's bed and waited while she changed.

She came out a few minutes later and climbed into bed, and snuggled as close as she could to me.

"Goodnight, babe." I whispered into her hair.

"Night." She murmured into my chest.

I pulled her closer as I started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Bella Swan**_

I groaned as my alarm clock started screaming bloody murder. I was too lazy to reach over and shut it off, plus the giant body beside me prevented me from doing just that.

"Bella shut that fucking thing off. It's so fucking _loud!_" He growled.

"It's right _next _to you, Paul." I groaned rolling over and climbing over him, slamming my hand down on the snooze button.

I didn't even climb back to my spot on the bed instead choosing to just collapse on top of Paul. He groaned and coughed, before cursing me and gently pulling me to where my head rested in the crook of his neck.

We lay like that for a few minutes, neither one falling back to sleep, just content in staying in our little bubble. I didn't want to think about how Grandma Teresa was doing this morning, but I couldn't help it. It was there on the forefront of my mind. Along with the million other questions too.

_How did the pack not know, if the twins did?_

_How did the twins keep it hidden for so long?_

_Why didn't they tell me?_

I had to admit, I was a little hurt by that. They had always told me everything, so why couldn't they trust me with this?

"Hey Bells, Paul, wake up." Leah called through the closed bathroom door.

"Okay." We both called back.

"I'll take Seth to school, so you can talk to the boys, okay?" Leah called.

I sighed, "Thank you." Knowing she'd hear me.

Paul said a quick _'good luck'_ and _'goodbye'_, before running home. I got up and jumped in the shower, before getting dressed. I threw on some ripped jeans, and a green plaid long sleeve shirt, making sure to roll up the sleeves. I left my hair down to air dry, so I could have my natural curls, and grabbed my green converses that Leah had gotten me for Christmas. Once everything was ready to go, I grabbed my leather messenger bag, my black Ray-Bans, and my green hoodie, before jogging downstairs and grabbing my keys from the hook we keep near the door.

I made my way five houses down from my own, and to the Yuri house, where the boys were waiting on the front porch. Once I was parked, they jogged through the drizzle and into the car.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Brady asked, once he was settled

"Seth took a ride with Leah." I said, pulling out of their driveway.

I caught Collin fidgeting in the backseat through the rearview mirror. I raised an eyebrow as I caught his soft brown eyes, the eyes that belonged to his mother; whereas Brady had his Grandmother's and fathers unique blue eyes.

He sighed, and let his head for back on the seat.

"I guess you wanna talk about last night?" He groaned.

"_What part?_ The part where _every single one_ of you supernatural beings clamped up and made an awkward dinner even more unbearable? Or the part that you didn't tell that your grandmother was dying? Because _I gotta say_, I'm pretty hurt about that last one." I said, as I parked in front of First Beach.

I didn't mean to sound like such an insensitive bitch. And when I saw Brady's eyes well up with tears, I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt over come me. Their grandmother was dying, and I was being a selfish bitch by making this all about me.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean – " I was cut off by Collin's voice.

"_Don't_. Don't apologize." He took a breath, "We should've told you, when we figured it out. _She_ hasn't even told us, yet. How messed up is _that?_ She hasn't even fucking told us, but we already know."

"_Language_." I warned, giving him a glare to which he smirked and shook his head.

I knew I had quite the potty mouth, but I didn't start cursing until I was almost 19.

_And you can blame Paul and Leah, for that. _

The twins were only 14; they could wait a little to grow up. They've done enough of it, so I'll be _damned_ if they didn't keep some parts of their childhood; like getting in trouble for a saying bad word.

"We only realized what was going on about 9 months ago." Brady said quietly, staring out towards the waves.

"9 months… that's…" I whispered.

"Yeah, when Phil… and Renee.." Brady shifted uncomfortably, while clearing his throat and glancing at me quickly.

"Oh." I said turning towards the waves.

"We didn't want to burden you. You were just dealing with _so much_. And now this crap with Jake." Collin shook his head sadly.

"That doesn't _matter_. I would've been there for you guys." I murmured, staring at my hands.

"We know." Brady said, making me look up at him to see him smiling at me, "But you needed to take care of yourself. Beside's we didn't really know what was happening. We just…" He shrugged and sighed, "I don't know."

We were all quiet for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts. They were right; I wouldn't have been able to take care of them. I had been so lost when Renee and Phil passed away; I needed help doing everything for a long time. I still felt an ache in my chest when I remembered their carefree spirits, and would catch myself rubbing my chest where my heart lay.

"Well, I'm here _now_." I murmured, laying my hand on the center consol.

Brady was the first to lay his over sized hand on top of mine, and then Collin rolled his hand underneath ours, so that my hand was completely covered by theirs. They both gave me their twin cheeky grins, before leaning over and giving me a kiss on my cheeks.

As Brady held my left hand on the center console, and Collin played with my fingers on my right hand, they went on to tell me everything.

How they were saddened about their grandmother, but had already made amends with the fact that they were going to lose her. They explained how they kept it from the pack by just thinking of something totally irrelevant.

They explained how they found out. That, _at first_, Teresa started to smell a little off; like a smell that just tickled their senses and made them sneeze, as if they were allergic to cats. And then she started disappearing and the smell kept getting more prominent. It wasn't until three months of the smells appearance and Teresa's occurring disappearance, that they finally decided to follow her, which led them to Forks Medical. From there the smell just kept _getting worse_.

"It's just a waiting game now." Brady said sadly.

A waiting game for them to be told. And for them to lose their grandmother.

"Why do you think she hasn't told you guys yet?"

From the way Paul made it seem, it was like she doesn't have much time left.

"She's scared." Collin shrugged, and I frowned.

Before I could say anything, I felt my pocket vibrate and quickly pulled out my blackberry, to see that I had a text from Amy.

_Are the twins coming to school today? – AM_

_Yeah, sorry, I was talking to them. I'm bringing them in right now. – BS_

I texted back quickly, before telling the boys we were going to be late if we didn't leave now. We all got situated back into our seats, before I was speeding through La Push towards the middle school. I got them there in record time, stopping on the road that rested between the high school and middle school.

"I love you guys."

I yelled out the open window, and chuckled when they yelled it back as they ran towards the school entrance. I made a u-turn in the high school parking lot, seeing Paul's Camaro, Quil's truck, and lastly Jake's rabbit, and sped down La Push towards Forks, before getting onto the highway and heading towards Port Angeles.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket as I jogged across campus to my money management class that I had with Kim. As I looked at the screen, I smiled seeing that both Collin and Brady had texted me, from the cell phones I had gotten them for Christmas.

_Thanx for 2day, Mamma Bear. I 3 U. – CY_

_I 3 U, Mucho Grande. – BY_

I laughed at Brady's last text, reminding me of when he started learning Spanish in school, and all he remembered from that day was Mucho Grande. To which him, and the rest of the boys, turned it into a perverted joke using their anatomy.

I sighed, thinking about how much I loved my babies.

-

~*~

-

"Are you sure about this?"

I sighed, and looked over to my best friend. We were sitting in my GMC, staring at the little red house in front us. It was late, Sam had promised that Jacob was patrolling and Charlie had called ahead to let Billy know I was on my way.

"Am sure? _Yes_. Do I want to do this? _No_." I looked at him.

"Then why are we doing this?" He asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Because I want my shit back." I growled and slammed my fist on the steering wheel, finally feeling that courage people always talked about me having.

Paul smirked, looked like he was biting back a laugh, before turning and getting out of my car.

"Well, let's go then, kitten." He said, as he pulled the box of belongings out of the back seat.

I glared at him.

_Kitten, I'd show him kitten. He's lucky I don't have claws._

I hated that nickname, it was the second name he ever called me, after '_leech-lover'_.

_Whatever…_

I climbed out of my car, after turning it off, and grabbed the empty box from the backseat, before leading Paul to the Black's house. We didn't even have to knocked, before Billy opened the door with a sad smile.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to come in." He teased, and rolled away to let us into the house.

I ducked my head, letting my curls form a curtain around my blushing face, as I mumbled a '_sorry_'. Billy, along with Charlie, Old Quil and Sue, still had a way of making me feel like the mumbling blushing 17 year old I used to be.

"You've been avoiding me, Bella." He said quietly.

And I instantly felt my eyes water, at the absence of my second father, "_I know_."

"Can we _talk?_" He rolled forwards till he was in my line of sight.

I glanced at Paul, seeing him looking uncomfortable standing in his current enemy's lair, his eyes met mine and I nodded for him to wait outside. He nodded, before dropping the box of Jake's belongings on the floor unceremoniously. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, as Billy chuckled, both of us watching Paul's retreating figure.

_He was such an ass sometimes._

"Please sit, Bella, this used to be your home once too, ya know?" Billy gestured to the couch.

"_Used to_." I murmured to myself, but apparently Billy heard me.

"Still is. Always will be." He smiled sadly.

I sat down on the couch, laying the empty box by my feet. And stared at my hands, as I waited for Billy to speak. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the waves coming from First Beach, I looked up and saw Billy staring at me expectedly.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just thought you'd…"

"Throw you aside like the poor fish Charlie catches, since you weren't my sons imprint?" He cut me off, with a gentle smile as he teased.

I sniffed and shrugged, "_Yeah_."

My voice was broken, and my eyes already started tearing up. I loved Billy, like I loved my own _father_.

"Come here."

Billy opened his arms wide, and I didn't hesitate to get up from my seat and cross over to him, and take a seat on his lap, as he held me.

"Now, now, honey. I love you like you were my own. I remember when you were just a little girl with skinned knees, pulling Jacob outside to make mud pies with you."

I chuckled through my tears. Billy pulled back, his calloused finger curling around my chin and lifting it till my eyes locked with his.

"That's a lifetime, Bella. A lifetime of memories that include you in them. You quietly playing Barbie in the corner with Rach and Becca. Taking you and Jake on finishing trips. _A lifetime_. Do you really think I'd _throw away a lifetime of memories_ because of something uncontrollable happened between you and my son?"

The tears came heavier then, realizing that I had made a mistake in avoiding Billy. He hadn't done anything wrong, and I should've known better than to think that Billy wouldn't want me around now.

"I'm sorry, _so sorry_." I sobbed.

It went on like that for a few more minutes.

Me, crying over my stupidity, and Billy comforting me.

When I finally calmed down, Paul came in with a timid smile and we got to work getting my things out of Billy's house. I left all the kitchen stuff I bought for them, and grabbed all my things from the bathroom. I paused at the bedroom door leading into Jake's room, with my half filled box in my arms and Paul standing, _patiently and quietly_, behind me with Jake's things.

"She hasn't been staying here, so if you're worried about coming across her things… well, _don't_." Billy wheeled past the hallway.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and clenched my jaw, willing my anger to come up instead of dwelling on the pain and betrayal, as I opened the door to what used to be my second bedroom.

I don't know what I had been expecting. Raven's underwear hanging off his lamp shades? Hell, maybe even Raven herself sleeping naked on the small bed with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her?

But I hadn't expected it to look like no one has been here. _At All_.

Everything was as I left it.

The bed was made, there were a few clothes scattered around the floor, pictures of us were scattered around the room; his bedside table, his desk, his dresser drawer.

I swallowed thickly, nodding to Paul when he asked if I was okay, before going through Jacob's drawers to get my clothes from it. Paul and I worked quietly. Paul left Jacobs things on the middle of the bed.

"Um, I think that's it." I ran a hand through my hair.

Paul lifted a finger, letting me know to hang on a second, as he took a deep breath.

I pursed my lips and looked away, to hide my humor at Paul sniffing around Jacob's room like a real dog.

Only to look back when Paul murmured, "_There you go_."

I turned to see him looking under the bed for a few seconds before coming up with a pair of black flip flops and waving them to me, before dropping it my box.

"Thanks, _Fido_." He grimaced, "Is that all?"

He nodded, and grabbed my box before we both walked into the living room. We said a quick good bye to Billy before leaving.

I decided to go over to Paul's and hang out there for the day.

I helped Amy with dinner and then helped Paul with a little bit of studying for a test he had in his literature class. Dinner was always an adventure with Paul and Amy. They were cracking jokes, and razing each other as they passed the food around. Amy told stories about the crazy things she did as a teenager, and Paul talked about the latest gossip spreading around in high school that Amy always indulged herself in and made sure her son was to date on it so he can entertain her with stories later, while I told some stories about some of my wacky professors. After dinner, we sat around and watched some TV before Paul had to go on patrol and I headed on home.

On the way home, I passed by First Beach and saw a figure near the newly broken driftwood. From the familiar silhouette, I knew _exactly_ who it was and as I drove passed I wondered if I should stop and talk to him. Billy's words whispered across my mind, speaking of lifetime worth of memories.

_Was I willing to throw a lifetime worth of memories away because of something we couldn't control? _

My mind automatically screamed, '_NO!_' But that soft whisper that sounded like my voice but wasn't, reminded me that he had betrayed me in the worst way possible. Not even Sam had done that to Leah.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was making an illegal U-turn and parking in the parking lot in front of First Beach.

Yes, Jacob had betrayed had betrayed.

But he had stood by me, when everyone else gave up on me. He held me together and he helped fix me, like he promised he would from the _very beginning_. He had been my _Sun_, my _light_, when my life was filled with nothing but darkness. All he's asked for, left countless voicemails on my phone, was to be able to explain himself. The least I could do now, after all that he's done for me, was give him that chance.

I hadn't even realized I turned off my car, and made my way towards him, until I was standing behind him and he breathed my name.

"_Bella…_"

"Jake…" I swallowed the overwhelming emotions that bubbled up in my throat, before sitting down on the driftwood, "You wanted to talk."

* * *

**AN:** This is the first time I've done a double point of view in a chapter. And I might just do it again.

But I felt like Paul's part was needed. Plus, it introduced their cliff. And their cliff will make many appearances... ;)

I thought Bella needed that talk with Billy, dont you think?

And I understand that some of you may not like that I came up with some 'memories' from Billy about Bella as a child... but if you remember correctly, in Twilight, when Bella met Jacob during the La Push Trip, she remembered Charlie and Billy throwing Rachel, Rebecca, and Bella together during playtime or whatever, but they had been too shy around each other.... _So take that! :P_

Anyway, like I said before, I'm sorry for the wait, but thank you _for_ waiting...

I'll give you a hint... next chapter... there will be a wedding!

Tell me what you think!!! Theories?!?! Anyway, whatever, I want it!


	9. All The Rage These Days

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my thoughts, and really bad writing. ;)

And Raven, and Tatianna, and Misty Anne Rogers - aka MARs. :D

**AN:** Like I said, I'm trying to get caught up with my schedule. So this is last Tuesday's missing chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_Oh, oh, oh!_ Make sure, if your just now seeing an alert, that you read chapter eight titled, _**A Moon and A Lifetime**_. _KTHXBAI! :P_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella Swan**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

"It's this weekend, Bells."

I look up from the cutting board, through the small window in the kitchen that looked into the seating area in the diner.

But instead of seeing my sister and Emily standing on the other side with the rest of the pack scattered around as they ate their meals, a whole other scene slipped in front of my eyes.

Taking me back to a difficult conversation that occurred just two days ago.

-

~*~

-

_ "You wanted to talk."_

_ Jacob stared at me for a few minutes. Nothing but hope, anguish, and apology shining through his eyes. It was too much for me to take, so I shifted my eyes to the crashing waves. But I could still feel him staring at me, boring holes onto the side of my head, as we sat in uncomfortable silence._

_ It never used to be uncomfortable between us._

_ I sighed, "You might want to start that talking, because we're going nowhere fast right now."_

_ Bitchy? Yes. It was needed, and I had a right to be. Leah always said that I had learned to be bitch to cover up my pain from her. Well, she's right. Though, no one could do it like Leah can._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ I felt my eyes glanced at him quickly, before looking back to the ocean. But not before I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. It made me feel bad, the old me was screaming for me to comfort him. _

_But he's not my Jacob anymore._

_ He's Ravens. _

_ "For what? Imprinting? Cheating on me? Lying to me? Betraying me? Getting a teenage girl pregnant? Because let me tell you, I'm not _nearly_ as hurt about the imprinting, as I am about everything else." _

_ He turned his face away from my glare._

_ "You made me look like a God damn fool, Jacob. In front of _everybody_? That's how I'm supposed to find out?" I was standing up now, looming over him and breathing heavily._

_ I never wished to have his super strength more, in this moment, to just beat the living day lights out of him myself._

_ "You know what hurts even more? That you just let her waltz right into _my_ diner and hurl accusations at me. The place I worked my ass off for, not only for me but for _you_, for _the pack_, for this whole _GOD DAMN RESERVATION!_" I yelled while throwing my arms towards the little reserve behind us._

_ "You totally disregarded my feelings, Jacob. _What?_ Did you think I wasn't _strong_ enough to deal with you leaving me? With you having a baby with another woman, more like a petulant child from her fucking attitude?"_

_ "No –" I cut him off._

_ "_Don't fucking talk!_" I yelled, as I panted, "You're wrong, if you do think so. Because _I am_ strong enough, Jacob. Yeah, I had a two week grace period, where I fucking moped and cried. But underneath it all, I was happy you finally got your soul mate. You were my best friend above all else, so why shouldn't I be? Yeah, I was hurting and I was jealous. But I would've been okay after a while. But to find out you _cheated on me?_ Got a girl _pregnant?_" I paused._

_ "That's worse than Sam imprinting on Leah's cousin. Worse than how Quil and Paul used to, use girls for their sexual gratifications. It's worse than Edward saying I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't worthy." I said quietly, tears streaming down my face._

_ "Don't you fucking compare me to him!" He yelled, as he stood up._

_ "_Why not?!_ At least he was _honest!_ At least he told me the _truth!_" I yelled._

_ We were both quiet then._

_-  
_

~*~

-

"This weekend?" I murmured, as I looked to the girls in front of me.

Paul was sitting behind them at the counter next to Sam; they both were chewing their burgers slowly as they watched me intently. Leah and Emily glanced at each other before nodding.

"You're obligated to go, honey." Emily said softly.

"_Obligated?_" I asked incredulously.

_They couldn't be serious._

Leah sighed, "Yeah, so are Seth and I. Even Charlie has to."

"But _why?_" I gasped.

"You're an Elders future step-daughter. It'd look bad, if you didn't go." Sam spoke.

I felt my jaw literally hit _the fucking floor_. I had never, _ever_, been obligated to do _anything_ just because Sue was an Elder. _Ever._

"We're trying to keep all the details and drama on the down low. If you don't show, the public will know something's up." Sam said in a gentle tone, and Paul snorted, but thought wise to keep quiet.

And I felt myself slipping back to that conversation, again.

A much quieter and a lot less angrier part.

-

~*~

-

_We were both still silent._

_I was sitting on the driftwood again, my tears had stopped and my breathing was back to normal, and my arms were crossed over my chest. But instead of holding myself together, like I used to do, I was keeping myself from reaching over and attempting to slap Jacob across the face._

_Jacob was sitting on the sand, while leaning back on the other half of our broken driftwood. His knees were to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them, as he rested his chin on his knees._

"_You always wanted to be a father." I murmured, staring out towards the waves._

_Staring at the waves was safe. It didn't hurt to look at that._

"_With _you_."_

_It was so quiet I almost didn't even hear him. But I did. And it hurt._

"_Don't say that." I whispered._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered back._

"_Don't say that either." Because I really didn't want to hear it._

_He understood. Because he was Jacob Black, and he could read me just as well as Paul could._

_We sat still, and quiet, for a few minutes, before Jacob spoke. _

"_Do you remember that night?" He asked, still looking at the beach._

"_I try not to." _

_Embry's birthday had been a good night, fun and exciting, but it ended up being tainted with Jacob's infidelity. _

"_We were drinking."_

"You_ were drinking, I only had one beer." I corrected him._

"_Right," He sighed, "I should've just left with you. I shouldn't have stayed and kept drinking."_

"_It was your best friend's birthday, and he asked you to stay." I excused him._

"_It doesn't matter. I kept drinking so I didn't have to think about hurting you and about imprinting on Raven. And I shouldn't have." He shook his head._

"_I was stupid. I should've known better, that the alcohol was going to cloud my judgment, and with the natural pull of the imprint on top of that, that it would've been too much… I should've known it wouldn't end well." He sniffed._

_I didn't really want to think about this. _

_I didn't want to dwell on the could've, would've, should've, of it all. I did that with the Cullen's and it almost took me to the brink of insanity. _

_Plus, I wasn't ready to forgive him, yet. _

_Cheating is cheating, it's inexcusable. _

_But I knew a wolf couldn't deny the pull to their imprint and with the added bonus of alcohol clouding what's right from wrong, would've made them not make the right decision. _

_My heart had already forgiven him. Because in my heart, underneath all the hurt and the anger, was still the same forgiving and selfless Bella that I used to be pre-Cullen. But my mind, it was the new me, it was guarded and I wasn't ready to give him my forgiveness, yet._

"_They're making me marry her, now." He said in a disgusted tone._

_And I almost fucking choked. _

_Now, that I hadn't been expecting._

_And once again, we were quiet._

_-  
_

~*~

-

"I'm not fucking going."

Paul's voice brought me back from that little conversation that I didn't really want to go back to, but couldn't help. I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at him.

"I know for a _fact_, that if _I'm _obligated to go, then so _are you_."

Paul was third in command. He had relinquished his Beta role, when Jacob refused to become Alpha. When the Elders couldn't get a hold of Jacob and Sam, they called Paul.

Well, more like they called _me_, and I handed _him_ the phone.

"I don't fucking care. None of us are wanting to go."

I looked through the window to see most of the pack nodding, with the exception of Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam. I knew Sam would go either way, not only was he required but he was much more mature than the rest of the boys, and would be there for his pack brother. Embry and Quil were going back either way; Jacob was their best friend and had been since they were kids. And Jared, well, that's easy, for werewolf that fought vampires, he was the most unconfrontational person I knew, and he was always just going with the flow of things.

I felt that old part of me, that part that was protective of Jacob take over and I quickly put down the knife in my hand, lest I try to cause some harm to the boys.

"He's your brother. You're going. _All of you_." I spoke through tight lips.

"No." Paul immaturely crossed his arm, and looked away from me.

"Emily?"

"Uh, yeah?" She looked at me warily.

"Move." I said as I grabbed the closest object near me, which happened to be our giant wooden roller.

In a swift move, with surprising precision, I threw the roller through the window just as Emily ducked, and felt satisfaction surge through me as a loud clank hit Paul's chest.

_"Ow! You fucking bitch!"_ He growled and rubbed his chest.

"Stop acting like a little four year old." I yelled, "Claire's got that shit down pact, she doesn't need your help."

"_Fuck you!"_ He shouted, "_Fuck!_ I think you broke my fucking collarbone. Fucking_ bitch_."

I turned grabbing another roller; it was smaller, before walking out from the kitchen and into the diner. I stood in front of Paul, matching his glare, with the roller pointing in his face.

"You _will _go. I don't fucking care, if I have to make Sam _command_ you to. You're going. Every single one of you, _got that?"_

I glanced around the room, looking into the wide eyes of the pack, as they slowly nodded their heads in agreement. I sighed, and put the roller down, before shooting Paul an apologetic glance as I watched rub at the large bruise coming across his chest.

"Look, you guys are forgetting something very important here." I looked around the diner, to see that every single person was confused.

"_Family._ You're forgetting he's family. You're _pack brother_. And we never, _since day one_, never turned our backs on our family. So… _why are we doing it now_?"

The boys were silent as they looked to one another for answer. It was probably because they didn't a really good one.

"The boys just felt like they had to choose a side." Sam spoke up for the group.

My shoulder slumped and I spoke quietly, "What's going to happen when a vampire comes through here and Jacob needs help?"

No one answered, so I did it for them.

"You're going to hesitate. And you may not mean to, but you will, because it's _human nature_. Because you'll think about that grudge. And in that _split second_ that you hesitate, that could be it for Jake."

I watched as, simultaneously, each of the boy's shoulders slumped, as they realized that I was right.

"What's going on between me and Jake is between me and Jake. You really need to work on your relationship with him. He's your brother." I murmured before going back to the kitchen, letting everyone deal with their thoughts.

As I went back to my cooking station, I glanced up to see Sam send me a small smile before mouthing '_Thank You'_. I smiled back and went about my business.

As the diner was eerily quietly, I felt my thoughts drifting to the end of the conversation I had with Jake.

-

~*~

-

_ "Can you believe that?" _

_ Jacob shook his head, disgust still coloring his tone._

_ "They're trying to do right by the tribe." I spoke quietly._

_ "How about doing right by me?" He growled._

_ "You got those choices taken away when you acted irresponsibly." I hissed._

_ He was quiet again, his lips were in a tight line and he glared at the waves. He knew I was right. When we had been together, we were always responsible. Always safe._

_ "They're _forcing_ me to marry her. How is that even right? I don't even love her. I loved _you_, I wanted _you_." He looked up at me, and I looked away._

_ I ignored that last comment along with the pain that throbbed in my heart that came along with it. _

_ "Have you even tried? To love her? To get to know her?" I asked, incredulously._

_ "No." He said quietly._

_ "Where have you been staying at night, Jacob?" I looked back and forth at the ocean and his face._

_ This question had been on my mind since I walked through Jacob's bedroom door. _

_ He sighed, "In Rach and Becca's room. I can't. That was the place we last…"_

_ "You need to let me go." I spoke sternly, and he snapped his head up to look at me, "You need to get to know your imprint."_

_I shook my head, "She's not just your imprint anymore, Jake. She's going to be your wife soon. And she's the mother of your child."_

_He nodded, and had a thoughtful look on his face. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked to see that it was from Leah._

_Mom wants to know when you'll be home. – LC_

_I'm on my way. – BS_

_I typed back and stood up, Jacob followed suit._

"_I take it you're leaving now." I nodded, "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" His voice shook._

_My heart was screaming yes, but my mind had control over my mouth._

"_I just need time. You're not forgiven." _

_I shook my head and walked away._

_-  
_

~*~

-

A plate sliding on the window in front of me, brought me back from my thoughts this time, and I looked up to see Emily smile at me.

"If you want to head out, you can. Leah and I got it covered here."

I glanced behind her to see, the pack still lost in their thoughts, and had a sudden idea. I nodded and smiled to Emily, before taking off my apron and hanging it, and walking into the diner, with my car keys and purse in hand.

"You boys done with that self loathing party you're throwing?"

They all looked up at me, rolled their eyes, before straightened up.

"Who doesn't have clothes for Sunday?"

_Sunday_, that's how soon the wedding would be.

Embry, Collin, Brady, Seth and Quil raised their hands, and after a stare down so did Paul. I made sure I still remembered everyone's size, while Embry and Quil handed me over some money for clothes, before rounding up Collin and Brady and heading to the car. Half way out the diner I remembered something.

"Kim?"

She perked up from her sketch book, "Yeah?"

"Wanna come shopping?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, her face lit up and she bounced out of her seat, before throwing her sketch book in her canvas bag, kissing Jared on the cheek, and skipping over to the car.

"Paul." I called, with a smirk on my face, and watched him tense

"_Yeah?_" He asked timidly, as he slowly turned his head towards me.

"Get in the fucking car."

With that I left behind my diner filled with laughing wolves.

-

~*~

-

"_Ugh_, they should just have a section in stores for these kinds of things." Kim shoved a bunch of dresses on the rack, angrily.

"Yeah, because a shotgun wedding is _all_ the rage these days." Paul grumbled behind us, before stepped back from Kim's glare, while Sue and I giggled at the two.

I had called Sue as we left the diner and asked for her '_assistance_' as Kim took to calling it. So we dropped by my house and picked her up since she was off work from the clinic today. We all decided to just go to Port Angeles and get everything that will be needed for Sunday. It turned out that we needed to pick up not only Jacob's, Embry's and Quil's, outfit but Raven's bridal parties as well.

I almost got a case of whiplash when I turned to look at Sue after she had said that.

Luckily, all we had to do was just _pick up_ Raven's things, because she had already ordered their dresses and the seamstress was just making some alterations.

"What color is she doing?" Kim asked, looking at dresses.

"White and Pink." Sue said quietly.

"_Pink?!"_ Both Kim and I stared at Sue, incredulously.

She shrugged and went about her business. Kim and I shared a look, before going back to our search as well.

_Pink… Ew_.

The boys already had their things, because, of course, it's always easy to shop for boys. Sue insisted on getting Leah a new dress, so we got a cute yellow one that came above her knees. We browsed around again finally finding myself a cute spaghetti strapped purple dress that came down to my thighs, and Kim found a pink dress that had a nice bodice. Now we were just looking for shoes.

"No. Get that thing away from me." I pushed the heels away from me.

"C'mon, Bella," Kim moaned, "it'll look perfect with your dress. Plus, you can wear heels now."

"You're right, I can. But these… these are…"

"Fucking ridiculous?" Paul chimed from his seat beside me.

"_Exactly._ Thank you, Paul." I smirked.

"Fine," Kim stated simply, "I'll buy them and make Jared hold you down while I put them on you."

My jaw dropped, and Paul started snickering along with the other boys.

"Come on, babe. Just get them. You'll always be around a wolf, so we'll catch you if you start to fall."

And just like that, Paul took the shoes and my purse in one hand, and grabbed my hand in his free one, before dragging me to the register. We finished up, and headed off to get Raven's things before heading home.

An hour later, I found myself standing in front of Jacob's house with Sue standing patiently behind me. I knocked and felt the air whoosh out of me as Raven opened the door. Her eyes widened upon seeing me, and her hand drifted to her still flat stomach.

_My_ stomach clench.

I cleared my throat.

"Here." I thrusted the dress bags and the three bags that held the boys clothes into her arms, "The small bags are for Embry, Quil, and Jake; I put the names on them. If there still needs to have alterations made to the dresses, call Kim. She's really great with a needle. Jake has her number. Bye."

I spoke without taking a breath and turned quickly, passing Sue as she fought to repress her smile by looking away, since her arms were filled with six boxes of shoes. I waited in my car for her.

"Well, that went well." Sue said as she entered my car, finally letting loose a giggle.

"I think I did pretty good." I nodded, as I patted my back.

"You did great, sugar." She smiled sweetly at me.

And we went home.

-

~*~

-

I sighed as I knocked on Rachel's and Rebecca's old room.

It was Sunday. _The day of the wedding._

I had seriously rallied up the troops this morning, such as Sue, Kim, and Emily and brought them over here early to help Raven get ready. I felt bad that she didn't really have anyone here from what I was told.

Well, with the exception of her older sister and best friend, those were her bridesmaids.

"Wow," I looked up to see Embry holding the door open, as he kept looking at me from head to toe.

I felt the blush reach my cheeks, as I stood there fidgeting with the hem of my dress. Finally, after I cleared my throat, Embry eye's snapped to mine, before he smirked and leaned in closer to me.

"I don't think you're supposed to outshine the bride, Bells." He whispered.

I frowned, _that's not what I was trying to do._

Embry winked, "Just kidding. Come in."

He moved out of the way to let me pass. With a last breath, I stuck my head high, winking when Embry smirked proudly and walked into Rachel and Rebecca's old room. Things were still the same, from the way they left it. The light pink walls, the two twin sized bed in the corners of the room, a night stand in between them, two drawers and one desk.

"Whoa." Sam spoke, as he dropped his phone in his lap.

"Hubba bubba." Quil spoke, before Embry reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"Bella…" Jake breathed.

I smiled and stepped more into the room.

"I'd didn't think you'd come." He whispered.

I smiled at him, "Do you really think I'd miss out on my best friends wedding?"

"Well, _yeah?_" He shrugged a small smile playing on his lips, as we all chuckled.

"I'll admit I wasn't planning on coming. Until I was _obligated_ to." He grimaced, and I continued, "But I said some things to the pack, gave them something to think about, and me as well, I guess." I paused, "You were always my best friend first, like they're" I nodded to the boys standing around the room, "your brother's first."

"I know," I looked up at him confused, "I saw." He glanced around the room and I followed his line of sight at Embry and Quill.

"_Ah_." I nodded, "You need help with that?" I nodded to his tie.

_Boy never could tie those things._

"Please?" He asked, and I nodded.

Once I had it right, and did Embry's and Quil's again. I checked my phone, to see it was time.

"Alright, let's get you married."

I drove the boys and Billy in my car towards the building they held the council meetings. Jacob and Raven were having their wedding in the garden off to the side of the building. Luckily, it was a sunny day in La Push, so the garden looked really pretty at this time.

As we reached the gate that led to the garden, Jacob stopped and faced me.

"Will you stand for me?"

My jaw hit the floor. _I've been doing that a lot lately._

"But Embry and Quil…"

"I want you up there with me too." He cut me off, "You're my best friend. You have been since we were kids. _Yes,_ I fucked up. And fate is a bitch. But I'm still your friend, I'm still Jake, I haven't changed. I want you there. And the least the Elders could do is let you stand with me."

We both looked around to see Embry and Quil smiling at us, while Sam and Billy shared a look before nodding at us with a smile.

"What do you say, Bells? Be my best man."

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from me, as I nodded to him.

I was a masochist _that_ was for damn sure.

This _will_ hurt. _A lot_.

But that smile on Jacob's face was worth it.

"Um, you guys go ahead. I have to tell Sue." They nodded, before heading into the garden.

A few minutes later, Sue drove up with Kim and Emily, and the other girls. She introduced me to Tatiana Call, Raven's older sister, and Misty Anne Rogers, who preferred Mars instead, and was Raven's best friend. They both smiled kindly at me, so I returned the gesture, but I still saw the mistrust in their eyes.

_And I really didn't give a flying fuck_.

I told Sue what was going on and she nodded saying she'd let Raven know. I whispered a '_Thank You_' before making way towards the gate. Just as I reached it, I heard Raven call out to me. I turned to see her looking at me shyly and I felt my brows furrow in suspicion.

"Yes?" I asked; my voice sharp.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"_For?_"

"I needed the help, and you didn't have to give it. So, thank you." She stared at her feet.

"Is that all?" I asked, as I stared at her.

"No." She finally looked up at me, "Sue told me."

"_Look._." I started but was cut off.

"No, it's fine. Thank you. I've heard a lot of things about you, Bella Swan." She chuckled, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "No, good things. Jake never said those things about you…"

"I know." I cut her off.

"_Right_, of course you do. Look, I just… I'm sorry for everything I've done… I was just so _jealous_ of your relationship with him, and the acceptance and support you get from the pack." Her eyes started welling up.

I stared at her hard, for a good minute before I spoke, "You're not forgiven. And _honestly?_ I don't think we'll be the best of friends. But here's a little advise.." I paused, "Don't stop trying."

With that I stepped up to her and pulled her into a quick hug before letting go and whispering, "Congratulations."

I turned and walked away from her, to stand behind Jacob as the music started. He shot a smile at me, before turning towards the end of the isle, as Tatianna and Mars started walking down the isle, which were followed by Raven.

Throughout the small ceremony, I felt like I watched the entire thing detached. Like I was numb as I stood there.

_And I was glad for it_.

I smiled when I was supposed to, and handed Jake the wedding band when Embry nudged me. But as they kissed after being pronounced husband and wife, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

As I started walking down the isle with my head held high, after Jacob and Raven, with Tatianna and Embry, and Mars and Quil behind me, I saw movement in the third row of seats, before I even registered it. Paul wrapped my arm around his, and walked my down the isle.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He patted my hand and kissed the top of my head, "You did good, baby, you did _real_ good."

And I smiled.

The first real smile of the day.

* * *

**AN:** Bella... bitchy... I like it,_ do you?_

I tried showing Bella's compassionate side throughout the chapter, but still tred to show _how much_ she's changed. She's not a doormat, not anymore, living on La Push after the Cullen's destroyed her, toughened her up. Made her grow a back bone.

But still... She's _Bella_. In her heart Raven and Jacob are forgiven, but she's still going to protect herself and make them work for it. Especially Raven.

I liked their talk, Bella showed her compassionated side by giving her that piece of advice, because honestly? Bella was an outsider once too, she's knows how hard it is, so she knows that if Raven doesn't grow up and find herself a backbone, she wont be accepted in La Push.

Anyway, I'm blabbing.... tell me what you think.


	10. Should've Noticed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight Related. Just my thoughts and my plots.

**AN:** Sorry, it took me so long. It was just one issue after the other. First I couldn't start the chapter, and then I did but this time it was Paul whispering in my ear, and then my laptop died and I lost all of his words and my mind couldn't get them back.

It's pretty sad that it actually took me having to drink some Jager Bombs and Beer with my dad for me to finally have an inspiration. _It was like a fucking epiphany._ Grandma Teresa came to me in my slight buzz and wanted to have some words. So I did. _I wrote that shit._ And I was back in the game. Oh, man, I even had a little happy dance, where my dad and dogs stared at me like I lost my fucking mind. _I felt like I did too..._

ANYWAY! YAY, for chapter updates!

_BTW... _No Beta, Just Me.__

* * *

Grandma Teresa

-

-

"Oh, this is a good one." I smiled as Bella blushed.

After I requested it yesterday morning, when Bella picked up the boys for school, she had brought over pictures of the boys and their friends from the past two years this morning. I had been so distraught over, what I took to calling, their '_rebellious stage'_ and not having them around as much that I felt like I had missed out on the past two years.

_I should've noticed what was happening earlier._

There had been a pattern, after Sam Uley disappeared, though he disappeared for a whole month without so much as an explanation upon his return. Certain boys started disappearing as well, albeit not as long as Sam had, instead only two full weeks.

It started with Paul Meraz, and two months later, Jared Bronson. It was almost a full year when Embry Call disappeared and reappeared with Sam Uley's group of overgrown boys. It seemed like everyone just fell in line after that. First with Jacob Black, then Leah and Seth Clearwater, and lastly Quil Ateara Jr. Four months after Quil, it was my boys' turn.

_I should've noticed…_

After the boys return from their two week long '_vacation_', they were treated differently from the other teenage boys running around the reserve. They were treated with respect and people actually started to fear them. The Elders paid special attention to those boys, as if they were of the upmost importance.

_And I should've noticed that they were a long time ago._

I should've notice a lot things, _really_.

I should've noticed the headaches, the chest pains, the labored breathing. I should've noticed it _way_ before a doctor had to basically spell it out for me.

_But I did notice something._

I noticed the way my boys lit up when Bella walked into a room. I noticed how she took care of them. Seeing them together; seeing Bella listen to the boys rant and rave about the new high score they got on their game with a mothers patient ear; and seeing the boys so attentive to her. Now _that_ was something I was glad to have noticed. It warmed my heart and calmed my worried mind.

_When I'm gone, they'll be taken care of._

It was written all over the picture I was holding. It was in the way Collin smiled brightly up at Bella. It was in the Brady's smile looked like he was laughing through it as he looked between Bella and his brother. It was in the way Bella had her head thrown back as she laughed with a light blush on her cheeks.

But it was definitely written in the way they held hands.

Bella had her hand resting her lap; palm up. Collin's hand on top of Bella's hand; covering her palm with his much larger hand, as Brady's hand was under Bella's; covering the back of her hand.

I've seen them do it plenty of times. It was like they were reassuring themselves over the bond they shared with a handshake.

_Though they didn't need to._

Their love for each other was everlasting. _It'll never end._

"Now, _this_ is a good one."

Bella's chuckle brought me out of my thoughts and I reached for the picture she passed me from her seat next to me, at the breakfast bar. I smiled, seeing my boys making funny poses as they tried to show off their muscles to the camera.

As I handed back the picture, I realized it seemed too thick. I brought it back under my reading glasses and noticed that a picture was stuck to the back of it. I used my fingernails to slip in between the pictures to carefully pry them apart. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, upon seeing the bottom picture in perfect shape.

But I couldn't help but chuckle at the picture itself. It was of four people; they were all sitting on what looked like to be a couch, and were huddled up close.

In the middle of the couch was Paul Meraz, to his left was Leah Clearwater and to his right was his mother, Amy. On his lap, sitting on his right leg, while her body was facing Amy but her face was facing Paul, was Bella. Leah was sitting close to Bella, as she rested her chin on Bella's shoulder. Amy's head was angled a little as she rested her head up against Paul's shoulder. Paul had his right arm over his mother's shoulders, while his other one went around Bella's waist, as Leah resisted a hand on his forearm. Paul and Bella's face were facing each other, inches apart; both their jaws were a little slacked showing they were laughing through their smiles.

It was… _beautiful._

Their smiles were wide, their eyes were twinkling, they were all happy.

And the gleam in Paul's eyes as he looked up at Bella…. Now, _that_ was beautiful.

"Oh! I didn't… didn't know that, that was attached to that." Bella stuttered and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay," I chuckled, "When was this?"

"It was taken in November; it was Paul's 18th Birthday." Bella answered and looked away.

I followed her line of sight, seeing that she was looking out the kitchen window that showcased our backyard. I watched as the twins ran across the yard kicking their old soccer ball to each other, as Paul and Seth tried to steal the ball back from them.

As if he felt her stare, Paul stopped and looked up towards the window, and locked as with Bella. His brows furrowed for a second before he sent her a bright smile and a wink before chasing after Brady. Turning to look at Bella, I witnessed her blush and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"That boy loves you." I sang in a whisper.

But I knew she heard.

"Ex-excuse me?" She stuttered, looking at me like a deer caught in headlights.

I chuckled, but that quickly turned into a cough. I lifted my handkerchief to my lips, as I coughed, long and hard. In my peripheral, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was calming herself. And outside the boys stopped and were looking at the house, as if they could hear me but shouldn't be able to.

But like I said, _I noticed things. _

I noticed how the boys flinched when I coughed. I noticed, when they think I'm not paying attention, how they talk to each other quietly while one is in one room and the other is across the house.

They shouldn't be able to do that, but they do.

_I've noticed._

"How long have they known?" I asked, after I drank a sip of water.

"Known what?" Bella finally opened her eyes, and looked at me nervously.

"Don't play games with me, Child. I may be old but I'm not senile." I paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself like the doctors ordered, "They know, don't they? You know, right? You all know about my…"

Bella cut me off, "Yes."

"How long have they…"

Bella shrugged, "A while."

"How?" I asked simply.

And she clamped up.

Her brows furrowed and her lips tightened.

_Ah, there it was. _

She was forbidden to say. Her eyes showed the war going on inside her; one side wanting to tell me what I feared I already knew, while the other side was completely loyal to the person she was keeping a secret for.

Sam Uley. The boys and Leah. The Elders. My boys.

I knew. I had always been a believer.

I remembered a time where the twins made fun of my '_superstitions_'.

They didn't anymore. They stopped two years ago.

And with one word whispered out of my lips, my fears were confirmed.

"Shape-shifters."

Bella closed her eyes, as a lone tear fell down her cheek, and she nodded, slowly. I sat there staring at the poor girl who, _no doubt_, believed that she just betrayed her family. But I couldn't help the swell of pride knowing that my grandsons were protectors.

A loud pop rang out from outside, causing both, Bella and myself, to jump. As we looked towards the kitchen window, I was shocked to see Paul clutching a deflated soccer ball in his hands as his entire being seemed to vibrate. His eyes were clenched closed and he seemed to be breathing heavily.

Finally, he opened his eyes and locked them with Bella. It seemed to calm him down much faster than the breathing exercise he tried. Once his vibrations were under control, he dropped the now ruined soccer ball and stomped to the sliding door.

You could almost hear Bella gulp, as we watched him walked into the kitchen, his eyes trained on Bella.

"We need to speak to Sam, Bella. _Now._"

Bella's lip quivered, as she nodded and stood up, and headed for the front door with her head down. I felt myself getting onto my feet as well.

"Is she… Is she going to get in trouble?" I asked, shakily.

Paul's dark brown eyes narrowed towards me, as he glared at me. I flinched against his heated glance, you could almost see his wolf trying to break out and I was briefly afraid of leaving Bella alone with him. I said, '_briefly_', because the words out of his mouth were laced with determination and protectiveness.

"Not if I can help it." He growled.

And then he was gone.

The only sounds letting me know him and Bella left, were the sounds of squealing tires of his muscle car drifting down the road.

"Don't worry about Paul. He doesn't hate you."

The voice belonging to Collin came from behind me, and I jumped and turned around to see the twins looking down at the picture of them, with no Seth Clearwater in sight.

"He's just mad that Bella might get into trouble. He's protective of her." Brady said, still not glancing up.

"He loves her." I reaffirmed, believing it more now than ever.

Finally the boys looked up and spoke in unison, "We know."

"What's the worst that will happen to her?" I asked, worried for my new daughter figure.

The boys glanced at each other worriedly before looking back to me and answering.

* * *

_**Paul Meraz**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

"Banishment." I growled, staring out my windshield, "That's the punishment, Bella. You'll get banished from Quileute land."

"I know." She whispered.

"Are you fucking crazy, Isabella? You're the one that agreed to not to tell her. And now you're the one _to_ tell her? _What the fuck?_" I punched the steering wheel.

A sob erupted from Bella's throat and I instantly felt bad. I wanted to comfort her and tell her it was okay.

_But I couldn't_. Because it wasn't okay.

She needed to know what she did was _wrong_. She broke tribal law, the biggest fucking one we ever had. She _knew_ this, yet she _still_ did it, even after agreeing _wholeheartedly_ that Teresa Yuri was not to know of our world.

I was fucking pissed. At _Grandma Teresa_. And at her.

Couldn't that old lady keep her trap shut? Couldn't Bella just fucking tell a believable lie for once in her life?

Honestly, though, I couldn't blame either of them.

I knew from the get go that once Bella formed a relationship with the woman, she'd feel bad about lying to her. It happens every time she talked to Angela Weber on the phone or through email. It'd be right at the tip of her tongue, but her loyalty to us always kept it quiet.

We should've known the old lady would figure it out herself. The older generation of Quileute's put much more stock into our legends than we did, _pre-phase_.

With that thought, I knew I'd use that to plead Bella's case. I wasn't going to let her get kicked off the rez.

_Fuck that._

She'd have no body if they did. We're all she had left.

_I was not abandoning her._

I knew Sam would be pissed. _Beyond pissed_. But his love for Bella would keep him from going to extremes. Once he was done being pissed off at her, he'll be right there alongside me trying to find a way to keep her on the rez.

I felt myself calm, knowing that most, _if not all_, of the pack would side with me on keeping Bella here. I was still nervous about telling Sam though, and I knew Bella was too. I reached over and laid my hand on her thigh, trying to show her a little comfort. She sniffed and dropped her hand on top of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

The rest of the ride to Sam's house was a quiet one.

-

~*~

-

"Hey..." Sam's greeting fell short, as he stood on his porch, his eyes flickering to my nervous eyes and Bella's bloodshot eyes, "What's going on?"

I gave Bella's hand a squeeze before letting go, and stepping to Sam's left side. Since this was basically a pack meeting, _without the pack_, this was where I stood to show my Gamma position –something that Bella had taken to calling my third in command position in the pack. If Jacob had been here, he would be standing to Sam's right, showing his Beta position.

Sam stiffened, automatically knowing something happened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I, um.." Bella swallowed, her eyes started watering.

"Sam, I can just phase and show you." I prompted.

"No, no. I want to be the one to tell him."

Bella took a breath, and squared her shoulders, before looking up at Sam. Her determination and fierceness always made me a little winded; it was something amazing to watch. To watch her go from scared and innocent to brave and strong within a few seconds, was just… _amazing_.

"I told Teresa Yuri about the wolves."

Sam blinked. And stared. At Bella.

For a _long_ time.

"You did _what?!"_ He growled, after a few minutes.

"I, uh, um," Bella stuttered.

"Just…" Sam raised his hand for her to pause, "_Shut up_ for a second."

And then he stormed off.

I was torn in going to comfort Bella and confronting my Alpha. In the end the decision was made for me as Emily came out and grabbed Bella in a fierce hug, obviously hearing what happened from her eavesdropping behind the door, and when Sam came out of the forest in his wolf form. He growled to get my attention and nodded his head for me to following him.

I jogged past the girls, and into the forest, where I shed my shirt and sandals at the tree line, before jogging further away from the girl's eyes, and stopping to take off my shorts and tying them to my ankle.

Thoughts of Bella being kicked off the rez made it easy for me to phase. As I entered Sam's mind, his thoughts were jumbled. But I could feel his emotions, he was pissed and he felt betrayed.

'_Show me.'_

My mind quickly obeyed the command and ran through the events that happened today. Sam watched as I picked Bella up and took her to the Yuri house. He watched me and the boys playing soccer, as we kept an ear on the women inside. And he definitely heard Teresa call us out.

Bella didn't really tell Teresa what we were. Teresa had guessed it all on her own. Just like Jacob had done with her.

'_Jacob, that's it.' – Sam thought urgently._

_'Um, what?' – Me_

_'Jacob didn't get in trouble for telling Bella about because…'_

_'He never did. Like Bella didn't actually tell Teresa. So what are you saying, Sam?' – I cut him off._

_'I see your thoughts, Paul. I agree about not banishing her.' –Sam_

I was a little shocked. I didn't think he'd get over it so fast.

'_Oh, I'm not over it. I'm pissed off and a little hurt. But I don't want to see her gone.' – Sam_

_'Oh.' –Me_

_'Yeah, c'mon. I have some yelling and lecturing to do.' – Sam started trotting back towards his cottage._

_'Hey Sam, can you just… take it easy on her?' – Me_

Sam growled at me, and I quickly shut up, knowing that he needed to do this because Bella had done wrong.

And yell, Sam did.

For almost a half hour, while the other hour and a half was pure lecture. This time the entire pack had to show up for it.

_Even Jacob_.

He jaw was clenched, along with his fists, as he stood behind Sam's right, while I stood on Sam's left, with Bella sitting in front of Sam in the most submissive posture I had ever seen on her. Her eyes were casted down, her shoulders were slumped; it like she could almost feel the Alpha standing in front of her and was trying not to show any contest to him.

Which was a good thing, I guess hanging out with wolves taught her not to contest the Alpha when he's in full Alpha mode. This was exactly what was happening with Sam right now.

Because normal Sam would never yell at a woman, or make her sit there quietly as he did so in front of her family. No, Alpha Sam would because he was showing the pack who was boss.

Whenever the lecture ended, Sam stormed off again. And I knew he was going to take a run so he could shake off his anger. I sighed, relaxing my posture, and going over to Bella was an outstretched hand.

She took it. And I drove her home.

* * *

_**Bella Swan**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Embarrassed. _

That's what I felt the entire week around the pack. I was embarrassed about the way Sam yelled at me. And I was embarrassed that I spilled the beans so easily.

_And here, I thought I had grown a backbone._

I don't regret it though. Because the next day, the twins told me about the talk they had with their grandmother. They had a nice long talk and pretty much aired out all their dirty laundry. There wasn't a thing they talked about. They talked about pack life, and how freeing it feels to phase and run through the woods. And they talked about her heart.

_She didn't have long._

It's been two weeks since I got yelled at by Sam. And it seemed the Teresa was just getting weaker and weaker. And she seemed the weakest this morning.

It was raining heavily when I pulled into the Yuri driveway, so I was torn about going to the door or staying in the car. But seeing Grandma Teresa come out with two coffee containers, I knew I had to go since Leah was adamant about not getting wet.

_And she's the one that could live out in the wilderness and be on top of the food chain._

I made sure she saw my eye roll.

So I grabbed the umbrella and jogged up the porch, where I was greeted with a hug from Teresa. I shivered when I came in contact with her skin. She was _freezing._

"These are for you and Leah."

She handed me one container, and on the second one I was juggling the umbrella and the containers until the boys showed up with their rain coat hoods already pulled up over their heads. They took them, and jogged to my SUV where, Seth and Leah were patiently waiting.

"The ancestors seem angry today." I said, smiling over at her.

"You make a good Quileute, Isabella." She patted my cheek as I blushed, "You should go on. Wouldn't want you lot to get late for school. Take care of my boys."

I glanced over her with a slight smile on my face, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running to the SUV. As I pulled out of the driveway, Leah got a call from Jared saying that his car was stuck in the mud and that he didn't have enough time to lift it out by himself without getting dirty, and was wondering if we would give him and Kim a lift to school. My answer was an automatic yes, as long as I dropped off the boys first, and Jared agreed.

I stopped in the middle of the street in between the middle school and high school, like I always do and watched the boys run towards their schools. Once Collin and Brady reached the middle school parking lot, they spotted Amy having trouble getting her stuff out of her car and juggling her umbrella. Brady took the umbrella for her and Collin grabbed half of her stuff and with Amy in between them, they sped walked to the school building. Whereas Seth caught up with Paul at his car and they ran towards the school, shooting us a wave before disappearing.

After that I picked up Kim and Jared, and we headed off towards Forks.

"_God Damn_, the ancestors are pissed today." Jared exclaimed from his seat in the back as he stared at the sky, as loud thunder rolled over us.

"_Right?"_ Leah said squinting at the sky.

"Are you guys sure classes weren't cancelled today? _Hell_, I'm surprised Forks and La Push is having school in this weather. _This is ridiculous_." Kim bit her thumb nail, showing her nervousness.

"Nope. We have classes. I checked this morning. It's only raining in Port Angeles; they're not experiencing a tsunami, like Forks and La Push are." I smirked at her through the rearview mirror.

Our chuckles were cut off by all four of our cell phones shrilling loudly at the same time. I glanced down, seeing Paul's name written across the screen. Briefly wondering if I should answer the phone in this kind of weather, before answering anyways.

_If he's calling, knowing that I was driving in this storm, then it must be important._

"Paul?"

I vaguely heard everyone picking up their own phones, only noticing that Leah was speaking to Sam, Jared to Embry, and Kim to Emily, before Paul's voice had me pulling off on the side of the road.

"Bella… You need to get to the hospital." I could hear that he was in his car, the familiar purring giving him away.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's… Bella, its Teresa."

With that, I slammed on the gas pedal, made an illegal u-turn, and rushed toward Forks Hospital.

* * *

**AN:** AND GRANDMA TERESA HAS SPOKEN PEOPLE!_ tell me what you think...._

Three points of view in one chapter.... _I shiver in delight_.

Anyway, I'm not gonna sit here and tell you when I'll have the next chapter ready, because I dont know.

I do wanna say thank you for waiting, it really does mean a hell of a lot to me.

Especially, you people that hound my ass about updating.

I love it, it makes me work hard to try and get this shit out to you guys.

And trust me, dont... **_not_**... hound me about updating. Sometimes, I need that verbal bitch slap to get my ass in gear.

And plus, you guys would never be as bad as my mom at bitching about updating a chapter. She seriously yells at me every other day about not having a chapter ready.... _impatient._

_Prime example... _She was at a friends house two nights ago, the same night as me and my dad's little-party-on-the-cheetah-print-couch. She calls me and the first words out of her mouth is: "_Have you updated?"_. And I say: "_Huh?". _She replys: "_I'm looking through my phone, my email, I dont see anything_." and once again Im like: "_Huh?" _She gets bitchy now: "_I'm talking about your fucking story girl, have you updated? Shit." _To which I laugh and say "_No." _And she ends the call with: "_Fine, fuck you. bye_." God we're so loving.

It's pretty sad that both mother and daughter are everything twilight addicted, isnt it? _We bond. ;)_

Anywhoo... _**REVIEW!**____**REVIEW!**____**REVIEW!**_


	11. Fuck Me, I Suck

Dear readers,

I am on vacation…..

-

-

Short notice, I know.

I'm a bitch, whatever; _I know this too..._

-

-

I'll be back home on the 18th. So bear with me here.

I **_promise_** the next chapter will be up as soon as I get back. I already have it half way finished.

-

-

-

Sorry for the wait. _Again._

-

-

-

-

-

-

Later gater… _hehe_


	12. HATE ME TODAY, HATE ME TOMORROW

Dear readers,

I really hate to say this...... but I am going to be taking a little break from writing.....

its not that i hit a writers block, because i havent....

_it's just life._

I got a new puppy for Christmas... turns out shes fucking crazy.... and part goat, because she eats and chews up everything....

_like laptop chargers...._

My chapters are on the laptop that now has no charger, meaning.... I cant get into it now.

_DAMN HER!_

not only that, but i'm starting school in a couple of weeks and i need to be prepared....

My dad and i have a deal going on that when i start school, I have to maintain a C and he'll gladly help me move back to GA. So i really need to concentrate....

_Shits just hectic, ya know?_

and idk, when i'll be back. but i can promise _**I WILL BE BACK!**_

for the time being, ill be writing things old school.... on paper! _wootwoot...._

That way when i get a charger, i'll have chapters for you guys!

-

-

-

-

-

anyway, i should go.

_....and hide under a rock, because you guys are surely going to come after me for this....._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**MY BAD!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_...ill see ya when i see ya._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

sorry.... _again._


End file.
